Angel's choice
by shinfan
Summary: Life is full of choices. You can choose and find your happy end. I sure did find mine!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: What is a disclaimer? Anyway, in all the stories I've read it's at the beginning so I'll do the same. I don't own evangelion.

Author's note: This is my first story. The first I write and the first in English(I'm Spanish) so maybe it's not very well written. Well if something is wrong with it, that's the review's job. "" is for normal speaking and cursive is for thoughts. I hope you like it.

**ANGEL'S CHOICE**

Chapter1

_So, this is being a human._ He thought_, It's not what I supposed it would be_. He took a deep breath, noticing the air as well as his other senses. The smell, the sounds… the feelings.

"Yes, maybe this world deserves to go on. I hope that." He said smiling.

* * *

Shinji couldn't believe his eyes. That crazy german girl was in front of him and his bedroom was full of boxes. 

"What are you doing here" He asked with anxiety.

"Baka! This isn't your home anymore. When Misato see which one is better piloting an evangelion, she'll choose me" She said with a smile.

"In fact both of you are gonna live here" Said a third voice from the door.

"WHAT!"

"I'm sorry, but as long as the repairing goes on in the building where you were to live you're stuck in here, Asuka."

"But, Misato" Replied the redhead angrily "I can't live with him. I was told that from 7 years boys and girls don't live together".

"Take it as a challenge, maybe you can't" She joked.

"I'll show you and that baka that I can!" She exclaimed going to the bathroom.

Misato winked to an astonished Shinji and went to the kitchen. Shinji look at the bathroom door, then the kitchen door and then to his own room filled with boxes.

"Oh my!" He whispered.

* * *

The crimson eyes looked at the destroyed east part of the city until he found what he was looking for. 

"That place will be fine"

He walked and looked around with something that was new for him. Curiosity. Then he found something.

"I wonder if this thing still works"

* * *

The following morning Shinji entered the class with a depressed look than usual. 

"Hey Ikari, What…" Started to ask Touji Shuzuhara, one of his mates, but he stopped when he saw who was behind him.

"Gutten Morgen!"

"Asuka, here!" Shouted Hikari Horaki, the class rep. They began to talk. And Touji looked at Shinji.

"You've met her on your way here? That's not a good way to start the day, bud".

"She lives with Misato and me" Shinji sat on his desk with closed eyes.

"God! At school, at work and in your home too? Someone hates you".

"That's for sure" Said Kensuke Aida, Touji's best friend, with his video camera in his hand. Both of them knew quite well Asuka's "kindness" as they were with Shinji the day she arrived, the same day that the sea angel attacked, 2 days ago.

The argue started at lunchtime.

"Baka! You forgot our food? It was on the table".

"What? We did the list yesterday and today is your turn, Asuka".

"That's stupid. You're the boy; you're supposed to do it".

"Ok, I'll do it next time…"

"You know?" Interrupted Touji "You look like husband and wife arguing".

"That's not true!" They said simultaneously. Kensuke started to laugh.

When classes ended they were going home when Shinji stopped.

"What is it third child?"

"Didn't you hear it, Asuka?"

"Hear, What?"

"Nothing. Can you go with Horaki? I need to do something".

"Ok, see you later."

Shinji saw Asuka and the other going._What I'm doing? I hear things or is my mind sorting out a way not to be with people?_

Then he heard again. It was music. Piano.

Shinji began to walk following the sound of a melody that he knew somehow but couldn't determinate. As he entered the part of the city destroyed in his battle with the angel the sound was getting stronger until he saw him.

A boy about his age was sat on a piano which has miraculously survived the destruction of the place surrounding it. He was tall and slender; his hair was silver and had pale skin. His eyes were closed and he has a smile of satisfaction on his face. Then Shinji recognized the song. _Ode to Joy_. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the music. He was so absorbed he didn't realize the music had stopped and the boy was smiling at him. The most surprising thing was his red eyes. Like Ayanami's eyes.

"I'm sorry"

"A good song isn't it. I think music is the best thing created by lilims"

"Lilims?"

"The human beings. The only good thing about their loneliness is their need to create. I understand that feeling now"

"Are you alone?"

"No. You're here" The boy smile broader. Shinji blushed and looked away. "You know how to play?"

"Euh?"

"The piano"

"Erh no, well, I play the violoncello".

"That's good, we could play together. If you want"

"Uhm, well, ok, someday, you live around here?"

"More or less."

"Oh, by the way, my name is Shinji Ikari"

"Mine is Kaworu Nagisa"

"Ok, Nagisa-san…" Kaworu interrupted him "You can call me Kaworu, Ikari"

"Well, then you can call me Shinji." He blushed again and looked his watch. "It's late; I should go home, please to meet you, Kaworu"

"The pleasure has been all mine"

* * *

All the way home Shinji couldn't take that conversation from his mind. 

_He was nice,_ thought Kaworu, _And quite cute. Let's see what more I can do to see him again._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: I don't own anything but my imagination, and as the story is so similar to the real one, I can't say I have too much. 

Chapter2

"Baka! Are you listening or what?"

"I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

"Forget it. What dimension are you into this morning? Since you arrived at home yesterday you've been autism. You look like the first child"

That was true. Since he met that boy he couldn't think in anything else. He was so kind and gentle. His smile was warm and he felt … well, something he couldn't explain.

* * *

As he sat in his deskhe looked at Ayanami...as always with her gaze lost through the window. There was something in her eyes… The class rep interrupted his thoughts while his teacher came in.

"Up! Bow! Sit down!"

"Good morning kids. Today there is a surprise; we've got a new student. Come on, get in" He made a signal to the door.

All the class watched curiously as a boy entered the classroom. Hikari was a little upset

"I'm the class rep; Why I wasn't informed about this?"

Shinji's heart jumped so quickly that almost hurt him. That silver hair and those crimson eyes… It was him!

"Hi everybody, my name is Nagisa Kaworu"

"Let's see, you can sit over there, next to Ikari"

Kaworu walked to his seat as the teacher started the history lesson. Shinji couldn't take his eyes from him and when Kaworu looked at him with a broad smile he blushed from head to toe.

* * *

When it was lunchtime Asuka took her food from Shinji's bag and she sat with Hikari. Shinji looked at Kaworu who was looking at him too.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to be in my class?"

"You had to go, Remember?"

"It wasn't that I didn't want to be with you" He excused "I wanted to, but…" _Oh my god what I'm saying?_ He began to panic.

"Don't worry. Surprise!"

Shinji wanted to change the subject "Didn't you bring anything to eat?"

"The kitchen is not working well" _I don't have one_

"I can share it with you. If you want"

"That's very kind of you" He blushed again. Kaworu began to look to the rice and curry. _So this is food_

"Don't worry I did it myself not Misato."

"Who is she?"

"She is my guardian. Oh, and Asuka's guardian too."

"Do you live with them?"

"Aha, yes, but I'm not used to be with so much people"

Kaworu started to eat seeing that Shinji was quite annoyed with that part of the talk.

"Hey! This is wonderful!"

"Thanks!"

"I never thought eating would be a pleasure"

"Why do you say that?"

"Ehm, Nobody in my family know anything about cooking" _That's true._

"You live with them?"

"No, I've already moved here. Lately my brothers and sisters started to do things… things I didn't agree with, so I left."

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't ask you about that"

"Shinji, you can ask me whatever you want. I won't have any secret with you". _Except what I really am. That's something I… can't_.

"Kaworu! Are you all right?"

"Yeah, why…, what's this?" He said as he felt something in his hand. _Water? No, it's salty. It's falling from my face, my eyes! I'm crying? _"It seems I can be allergic to curry, he, he".

"Hey, baka-Shinji!"

Asuka was next to him with the cell phone Misato gave her in her hand.

"We have a synch test at 8."

"Ok."

"Don't be late."

"Ok."

"I'll go directly from Hikari's place."

"Ok."

"I'm dating with a Martian."

"What!"

"Oh! So you can say more than Ok and I'm sorry. Baka."

Kaworu saw Shinji's looks. "You don't like dealing with people?"

"They are the same to me. There is one I hate, my father. Ups!"

"I'd like to talk more. Would you like to go somewhere with me after classes?"

"Of course! I mean, we can go to my place."

"We'll be alone? I can't wait."

Suddenly the bell rang and they had to attend classes.

Shinji and Kaworu were confused.

_What's happening with me? I've met him yesterday and I've already invited him home._

_What's this feeling? I can't understand it. Delight, pain, happiness and much more altogether. Could it be… love?_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: I don't owe it, really!

Chapter 3

As they went to Shinji's place both had a lot to think about. Sometimes they looked at each other but didn't say a thing. The first thing that Kaworu saw in the house was something black jumping on Shinji.

"Sorry, this is Pen Pen, Misato's pet."

"Wark, wark! – The penguin started to point to his stomach with an angry look."

"What? Haven't you eaten anything? It was Asuka's turn!"

They went to the kitchen and while Shinji get something to eat for the three of them, Kaworu went to the bathroom where he did his "lilim's things". Eating, sleeping, going to the toilet…. It was difficult for him to get used to those things. In fact with his AT field and his S2 organ he didn't need to do it. Well, it was his choice to take a lilim form anyway, so he would play by their rules.

* * *

They sat in the kitchen and began to talk while they ate.

"What are those tests the red-haired girl talked about?"

"Oh, maybe you don't know because you are new here but there are some creatures called Angels that attack the city."

"Geee, I know a lot about them, really" _Unfortunately_

"Well, Asuka, Rei and I drive those giant robots to stop them."

"Really!" _So there are people inside those things, and one of them is Shinji… It's the same, I don't care, that's not my fight, not anymore_.

"You seem upset."

"I'm only worried about you, that's quite dangerous."

"Thanks." It seemed that blushing was epidemic this year.

"And quite courageous." Another blush. "But, Why you?"

"I don't know. My father told me it has to be me and well…"

"But you don't like your father, so why do you..." Shinji get up quickly.

"I don't know! Maybe I'm crazy." He started to cry until Kaworu embraced him.

"Hush, everything is gonna be okay. I promise." _Don't cry, your tears break my heart._ At first the touch make Shinji to jump but something inside of him stopped it.

"Thank you, Kaworu."

"By the way I've seen a violin next to the bathroom. You told me you played the violoncello."

"And it is. That's Asuka's."

"I can play it. Shall we play together? "

"Sure!"

* * *

They took the instruments and started to play a Pachebel's piece. When they finished Pen Pen was asleep.

"Wow, it sounded great. You play it very good and the piano too."

"Well, I learned that from one of my sisters, Israphel is quite the music genius of the family, you know. I respected her a lot, but at the end… she was like the others. A pity, she has great coordination and synchronisation."

"Ah! The synch test! I forgot it!"

"Oh! I'm sorry Shinji, you'll get in time?"

"I think so.Will Isee you tomorrow?"

"Don't doubt it."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Chapter 4

"Asuka! Dinner time!"

"Coming!"

That night was Misato's turn of cooking and Shinji was fearing that.

"Misato don't worry about that, I can do it." He said with apprehension.

"No, it's my turn. Anyway you're so distracted today that you'd burn it."

"But you've already burned it."

She raised an eyebrow annoyed. "You wanted non-instant food, so don't complain!"

"Hey Misato, now you can say who is better. My synchronisation was far better than this baka." Finally Asuka arrived to the kitchen.

"You seem different these days, Shinji."

He felt awkward. "I don't know what you mean…"

"Hey, you're blushing! Maybe this baka has a crush in a class mate. Perverted!"

"That's not true!"

_Or is it? Noooo, we're only friends, I think so._

"Anyway, you've noticed the new guy?"

"Well…"

"What? A new kid? I didn't know it" Misato said worried.

Asuka went suspicious. "And why should you?"

Misato didn't answer Asuka's question. She didn't want to tell them that only a possible pilot for a new evangelion would go to that institute.

"Maybe he is a relative of the first child. Do you know Rei's family? He has the same pale skin and the same colour eyes."

Shinji quickly disagreed with her "His relatives are not in this city."

Misato glared at him. "How do you know that, Shinji?"

"Oh! Well, err… we've talked a bit, but I don't know why he has come here."

Shinji wanted to change the subject and the opportunity came with a sound from the floor.

"Pen Pen! Are you Ok?"

"Misato, your food has killed him!"

"Don't be silly Asuka, he's only fainted, I hope so."

Shinji look at him with grief and sighted. "Poor thing…"

* * *

The next day Shinji woke up with a good sensation. He usually started the day with a sad mood but not today. While Asuka was taking a shower he started to make breakfast. 

"Uhm! It smells wonderful! You made pancakes?"

"Yes!"

"And you're smiling in the morning. Now I'm really scared."

"I'm feeling quite happy today. Hasn't Misato waked up yet?"

"Good morning kids!"

"Good morning, Misato!"

"Gutten Morgen!"

She took a beer from the fridge, emptied it in a second and put it on the table. "Yiiija! This feels great in the morning!"

* * *

On their way to school Asuka began to brag about his proyect. "You'll see, it's gonna be the best in the class."

After a while he couldn't continue ignoring her so he asked,"What project are you talking about?"

She looked at him with that superiority look she had for him. "Baka, you never catch anything, don't you? Don't you remember the project for history class in pairs 2 days ago?"

"What? But, I didn't know anything!"

"Well, you only have a week left. And you'll need a partner."

"Ok."

* * *

At lunch, Shinji and Kaworu sat together again.

"I supposed your kitchen was not fixed yet so I've taken enough for both of us, Kaworu." He said smiling.

"You're too good to be true, Shinji."

Blushing time!

"Erm, Kaworu, there is a project in pairs for history class and I wonder if you…"

"Of course we can be partners, Shinji. That's my biggest desire."

Blush.

Shinji looked away. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything you want."

Shinji didn't know how to ask somebody about himself. "Why did you come here? I mean this city."

Kaworu sighed.

_Maybe only to meet you_.

"It's a long story; some years ago our father went away and did something… bad. At first it was ok with us but some time ago my brothers and I… started to miss him. Some of them agreed with what he did. We had argued a lot since that moment. Two months ago they decided to look for him to ask him how to do the same… bad thing, but there was a little problem. Meeting him again will make… some people suffer. Also there are people defending him and 3 brothers and one sister had already died."

"Oh, my god! I'm so sorry."

Kaworu closed his eyes and smiled. "Don't be, they knew the risks and the consequences. Looking for him only can give death to us or suffering to others. It was their choice."

"Your father seems to be a Mafioso or something"

Kaworu chuckled. "Or something. He's quite important, but I don't care. I've decided that I prefer not to look for him so that nobody else suffers."

"You're too nice."

In the other corner of the class Kensuke had noticed the new couple. He was talking with Touji about girls and stuff.

"I don't think so Ken, Ayanami is quite introverted. Anyway, how can I ask Hikari out with that devil there?" Toji signalled Asuka. "Ken, Earth to Ken, Are you there?" He moved his hand in front of Kensuke's eyes.

"Eh? Sorry bud. It's only that… Have you noticed the new guy and Ikari? I never thought Shinji could be open to someone… Look at him, he's smiling and, Oh! He's blushing! Can you believe it?"

Touji was amazed at what his friend was suggesting. "You mean, those two…"

"Why not? I know they are both boys, but I mean, if there is someone who can make Shinji to get out from his shell…"

"You're right, but it's a bit weird."

"And that left Ayanami all to me."

Touji smiled sadly. "That robot isn't interested in anybody… or anything. Anyway, Good luck! You'll need it."

"Ho, Ho, very funny…"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own bla, bla, bla…

* * *

Chapter 5

Collecting data, always collecting it. This time was the data from the fight with the 6th Angel.

_Very impressive_. Thought the blonde woman. _In only 10 seconds they've beat the record in synchronisation_.

A hug broke the concentration.

"You've lost weight."

"You've noticed."

"You seem sad. A woman with a spot in her tears way is damned to cry all her life."

She smiled and sighted "Trying to make me fall in love? You won't be able, I sense somebody else." She pointed to the office's window where Misato's eyes were nearly red of rage. "By the way, how are you Kaji? It's been a long time."

"This stupid hasn't changed at all, Ritsuko" interrupted Misato. She faced Kaji "If you're done with the delivering of the eva 02, you can go now!"

He smiled broadly. "I've got another thing to do here, so we'll be the 3 of us again."

Misato wanted to say something not very nice but the alarm shut her up.

* * *

Shinji and Kaworu were in their way home when Asuka and Rei appeared from behind.

"Shinji, we must go to Headquarters. An Angel is attacking!"

"Ok, I'm going. See you tomorrow, Kaworu?"

"Of course. Be careful, please."

"Yes."

He watched them sadly as they went away running.

As they entered Nerv's headquarters Asuka couldn't hold it anymore. "So, what's between you and Nagisa, Shinji?"

He nearly fell to the ground "We're… friends, that's all."

His red face wasn't helping him.

"Really? He's not just a friend, is it?"

"Erm…"

_I don't really know, but what I feel is…different from anything I've ever felt_.

Rei's words saved him. "Look, they are already waiting us."

"Of course they are waiting for me." Said the arrogant red hair.

* * *

At night in Misato's apartment Shinji and Asuka were arguing.

"It's your entire fault, Shinji! Because of you my first combat in Japan has been a total crap!"

"My fault? You were the one who attacked without thinking first. You made the Angel to become two."

Misato hit the table with his fist

"Enough! Stop right now! We must think a way to defeat it. The N2 bomb has only given us a week before it attacks again."

"Next time leave me alone to fight, Misato. I don't need this Baka at all!"

Shinji couldn't stand it anymore "**Ok! All by yourself!**!"

Then Shinji run out from home. Misato looked surprised to the door and then, angrily, to Asuka.

"Asuka!"

"What? Is not my fault if he can't take it. Don't worry, he'll be back, Where else is he going to go?"

"I hope you're right."

* * *

He didn't know where to go. In fact he was lost in the dark of the night. He felt so bad he wanted to cry. A familiar voice surprised him.

"Shinji, is that you?"

"Kaworu!"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own NGE. You didn't really think that I owned it, right? Just in case…

* * *

Chapter 6

Shinji didn't want to do anything. He just stayed in Kaworu's arms for a while.

"How have you found me?"

He thought an excuse "I was rambling."

_In fact I sensed you. I can't believe I sensed you, but I'm glad I was able_.

"Problems at home?"

They sat on a bench near them. Shinji sighted. "More or less."

Kaworu messed his hair tenderly. "I'm glad you are ok after the battle."

Shinji blushed shyly "That's why I'm here. We didn't win."

"What happened?"

Shinji summed up the battle

"The Angel divided in 2 and attacked."

That rang a bell into Kaworu's brain. "Oh! With great coordination?"

"Yes."

"The head blue and pink?"

Shinji seemed amazed. "Yes. How do you know that?"

He dissimulated "Erm…I told you I knew a lot about the Angels."

_A__nd that one is Israphel for sure. Ok, if I'm going to be a lilim I must help you to defeat her. Well, I'd help you in any case; I need you_.

He blushed a bit.

Shinji was still shocked "But, how?"

"I'll tell you later, now listen carefully. Her strong point is her coordination. A coordinated attack will be effective."

"Her?"

Kaworu damned his little fault. "Go home and tell Misato, she'll find out a strategy with that clue."

Shinji sit up. "Ok, I'll go...Kaworu!"

"Yes?"

He smiled at him, "Thank you for been here."

"I like to be with you, now go!"

"See you!"

As Shinji ran smiling Kaworu stayed in the bench, with a sad grin.

_I wish I could tell you all. But I don't think I could go on living if you freak out from what I am and you go away from me._

_

* * *

_

"Misato, I'm home!"

Asuka welcomed him "Baka, you're back! Don't do that again! I nearly felt guilty."

"Forget it Asuka. I've got something to tell you."

Misato listened carefully. "You've got a point there, kid. I'll need to think about it." Misato finished the beer she was drinking and left the room.

"How did you realize about that, Shinji?"

Something in his head told him that he shouldn't say it was Kaworu's idea

"Divine inspiration."

She rolled eyes. "Baka…"

* * *

Some days later at school…

"I wonder what is doing Ikari. Don't you Touji?"

"Hikari told me she was going to his house today to visit Asuka. We'll go too."

Kensuke smirked "Talking about Hikari, How was last night date?"

Remembering the night before, Touji got a weird look and ignored the question. He rustled to Kaworu

"Hey, Nagisa!"

Kaworu looked at him with happy face

"Yes?"

"We're going today to visit Shinji and Asuka, Wanna join us?"

"Sure!"

That last word was quite loud and the class rep had to moderate them

"Hey, you three! Shut up, we're in class!"

Ken approached Touji and whispered

"Going out with her hasn't softened her temper."

"Oh, Shut up, Ken!"

After classes the four kids went to Misato's apartment. Asuka and Shinji opened the door with their face as red as possible. They wore the same clothes: tights and T-shirts. Touji and kensuke nearly fell to the floor,

"Wha-what's this?"

"Oh, no! They're wearing the same clothes again." (Talking about when they battled the fish angel and wore the same red plug suit)

Hikari got her hands in front of her eyes in embarrassment "Agh! Perverts!" and Kaworu's usual smile got broader than ever.

"It's not so bad."

Everyone stared at Kaworu.

He looked at them innocently. "What?"

A familiar voice distracted them. "Hi, everybody!"

It was Misato and Rei Ayanami.

They sat down in the living room

"So, they are coordinating with music."

Misato was glad they finally understand her strategy "Exactly, if they attack the same point at the same time, they'll get it. It was Shinji's idea."

"Great idea, Shinji." Kaworu winked at him.

Misato got serious but managed to force a smile

"You must be Kaworu Nagisa."

_I haven't found anything about you in the institute's files. Let's see_.

He bowed "That's it, Miss Katsuragi. Please to meet you."

"Me too. And, where did you live before?"

"Uhm, in a high place." He changed the subject. "How are they doing?"

There was a Beep sound across the room. And a scream. Asuka's scream in fact.

"How I'm gonna do this if I've got to do it as slow as he does!"

"So you're going to give it up?" Misato looked at her smiling with funny eyes.

Asuka moved her hair in a defiant way "Well, nobody is gonna do it for me, right?"

"I can." Rei's words were like an attack to Asuka.

"I-don't-think-so!" Said Asuka narrowing her eyes. "Again, Baka-Shinji!"

Then Misato whispered "Thanks, Rei."

The others laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Idem

* * *

Chapter 7

Three days later the Angel was back. Shinji and Asuka were ready to go to HQ, but Kaworu didn't feel like letting him go and risk the life.

"Why it has to be you? Why not Rei?"

"They're still fixing her eva. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Shinji looked down "After all, this is the only thing I'm good at, and the only reason somebody needs me"

Kaworu was very surprised about what he was hearing

"That's not true! I…"

"Eh?"

Kaworu looked away "…She's very strong Shinji, be careful."

"She?"

Asuka appeared from behind "Hey, Baka, it's time to go!" She nearly dragged him

"Ok, see you later."

Kaworu raised his hand

"Shinji! I…"

"Yeah?"

he bitted his lower lip. "Nothing, just…be careful." He felt worse by the minute

_Why can't I tell him that I…, Israphel-Bitch you'd better not harm Shinji or you're gonna regret it! Oh, what can I do to help him?_

_

* * *

_

An hour later Kaworu was getting out from the refuge thinking about the feelings he recently was starting to get used to. He couldn't understand what he felt towards Shinji. Then he met him waiting outside.

"Kaworu-kun…"

He ran towards him "Shinji! You're fine!"

He smiled tiredly "We won."

"And the Angel?"

"Dust."

"…Good. How are you?"

He closed his eyes happily "We saved the day, all are happy with me and I'm with…you. It can't be better than this."

"Oh, really? Because I can think of something more…exciting." He said teasing him and taking his hands.

He blushed and tried not to look away.

"Well, in fact, Misato has gone with Ritsuko and Kaji to celebrate the battle and Asuka is in Hikari's place, so I thought …"

"I'd love to stay with you tonight."

Double-Blushing!

"And with Pen Pen."

"Of course, ha, ha... ¿Who?"

In that moment of joy Kaworu knew exactly what that feeling was.

* * *

At night they were one next to each other, both looking to the ceiling.

"Shinji-kun…"

"Yes?"

"I was so worried this morning …"

Shinji looked at him sadly "Please don't be sad for me, I don't deserve it."

He smiled "Your heart is so fragile... but that's one of the things I like about it."

Shinji felt breathless.

_Did he say…? _

He made an effort to talk. "Wha-whatt do you mean?"

Kaworu sighted "What I'm trying to say is that I… I love you."

Trying to assimilate the word love, some images flashed through Shinji's mind. Most of them suggesting lies, betrayals and suffering. He didn't recognise love in any memory he had.

"You… You shouldn't say those things."

He turned his head away and started to cry. Kaworu was amazed. Surely that wasn't the reaction he expected.

"What!"

"You shouldn't say…sniff…something you don't really mean to."

Kaworu rolled his body until he put himself above Shinji's body. He caressed his cheek with his right hand.

"Shinji, look at me. Maybe I haven't told you everything about me but from what I've already told you, have I ever lied to you?"

"No…but, but you, you'll go away, like everybody else."

"Hey! I'm not going anywhere. I don't want to live without you."

Shinji cried more but from happyness, not pain. He took Kaworu's hand with his own.

"Oh, Kaworu, tell me you'll never leave me…please."

"Never."

And then he placed his head on Shinji's shoulder and they didn't move from that position till morning. (Ok, maybe before morning. You can't control your body sleeping and maybe Misato find one of them in the morning biting the other's arm while dreaming he's eating a sandwich. I suppose you catch the idea n.n )

* * *

Authors note: This chapter is short but next would be longer, really! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter 8

The following morning Shinji woke up with a smile. He looked to his right and there was Kaworu, smiling at him with his lovely reddish puppy eyes.

"Morning!"

"Good morning"

He remembered the night talk and lowered his eyes

"It wasn't a dream, wasn't it?"

"I love you Shinji. And I'll tell you all the times you need it."

Blush!

"I…I…"

Kaworu put his forefinger on Shinji's lips.

"Don't. Say it when you're ready. I'll wait."

"Kaworu…"

"Hi, guys! Good morning!"

"Good morning!"

Shinji was amazed "Misato? Why are you up so early?"

She smirked "Who told you I've woken up? I've been awoken all night."

He got his eyes wide open. "Really?"

She rolled eyes "Don't be like that. It was a joke. I've got work to do and you've got a synch test at 5."

"Should I tell Asuka about it?"

She looked for a beer and found disappointed that there wasn't any left

"No, Kaji will tell her. They're shopping. They'll come to have lunch with you." She tried to be polite even if she felt odd next to that pale boy "Do you want to join them, Kaworu?"

"Thanks!"

She put a roguish looks and joked "So, you guys had fun yesterday night?"

Shinji nearly suffocated himself with a toast "Misato!"

* * *

At Nerv's headquarters Dr Ritsuko Akagi was trying to test again the core of the 4th Angel but Misato wasn't letting her.

"Ritsuko, do you have the data from all the students?"

"Of course, you know that everything is in the Marduck files, Misato."

She tried to go on typing hoping that her friend would get lost.

_Not luck today. _

"But I need a B-level card to access to them."

Ritsuko sighted knowing what was going to happen.

_Humf! It seems today I won't be able to finish this either._

"That's true."

"Come on; let me gossip a littleeee…" "

You know I can't do it."

"Only oneeee…"

Ritsuko rolled eyes because of her friend's childlike manners. "You'll end bothering me?"

"Promise!"

"Who?"

"Nagisa Kaworu"

She tried "Let me see… Nope, Can you spell it?"

"N-A-G-I-S-A- K-A-W-O-R-U"

She tried again "…Nothing. Are you sure that's his name?"

Misato began to get annoyed "Yes. Can you find him only with his name?"

Ritsuko was starting to bore "Aha,… No, there is neither Nagisa nor Kaworu in Shinji's institute."

"It can't be! So who is he?"

"You'll have his name wrong. Anyway, you're going to the Asama project, don't you?"

"Yeah, if we're lucky we could order an A-17."

Ritsuko frowned "Lucky? If something go wrong, it won't be lucky but disaster. You know what happened 15 years ago."

"Everything will be fine."

* * *

Asuka entered the apartment followed by Kaji.

"Shinji, look what I've bought, Oh! What are you doing here?"

"Kaworu is helping me with my physics. You know, the heat expansion part. Oh! Hi, Kaji!"

"Hi, kids! I suppose you're fed up with Misato's venom. So, I've decided that I'll cook this time." And he went to the kitchen.

Asuka looked at them grinning. "So you guys past the night together."

"Aha"

"In the same bed?" She teased him.

Shinji frowned with embarrassment "That's none of your business."

"Oooooh, you're blushing!"

He didn't look at her "You shouldn't ask those things."

She sighted "What a boring boy!"

He changed the subject "What have you bought?"

She looked for something until she found a tiny swimwear.

"Ta-chan! A bikini!"

"What for?"

"Baka! You never pay attention, don't you?"

Kaworu tried to guess "Okinawa's trip?"

She smiled "Yes. See? You should be like Kaworu, Shinji. He's not in another planet."

He narrowed his eyes and looked to his book. "I knew it. But we're not going to go."

"What? Why not?"

He explained what he thought was obvious "An Angel can attack us at any moment. They can't let us go away on vacation."

"That's not fair! Why have we got to wait for an enemy that never comes? We should attack him first!"

Kaworu's smile faded away "With no reason at all? You shouldn't hate or fear something you don't know!"

She glared at him coldly "Excuse me Kaworu, but you don't know what you're talking about. The Angels are our enemy!"

He frowned "I know that, but, Are you going to put yourself to their level? Attacking with no apparent reason?"

Kaji's voice calmed them "Lunch time!"

At middle eating Asuka started again. "Kaji, why don't we attack first?"

Kaworu glanced daggers to Asuka.

"Maybe you can do it this time. I've heard that in Asama's mountain may be where an Angel sleeps."

"What!"

Kaworu blinked."It's that a Volcano?"

"Of course, Kaworu."

"Shandalphon…"

_I knew they'd found you sooner or later. Fine! _

Kaji was confused _"_What's that? A name?"

"Geee, nothing…"

_Now, the clue_

"…but if the Angel sleeps into a volcano, the cold will finish him, don't you think so?"

Asuka shrugged "Who knows? Are you going to finish those squids?"

Shinji looked amazed to the girl's appetite "Where do you hide all that food inside you?"

She threw a squid to his face. "Baka Shinji!"


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Again...I don't own it

* * *

Chapter 9

From eva nº1 Shinji looked down to the magma surface. Nº 02 was immersed in it.

"You ok?"

"Of course, Baka! Well, if you could quit all the heat, it'd be better."

He made a face "It was you who wanted to do it, so you can't complain."

"I want to take a shower!"

He changed the subject "Do you see it?"

"No, the visibility is a crap. Wait! There is something…"

* * *

At the base of the volcano Misato and others assistants where coordinating with the red eva. They could hear the sound from the helicopters charged with N2 bombs in case something went wrong. Misato was not surprised by the Commander's "trust" in them. Ritsuko sensed something at the screen and Misato informed.

"Asuka, Misato here. You should see it now!"

"I do! …I've got it!"

Ritsuko sighted from accumulated tension.

"Well done! Now take it up here."

Ibuki frowned from the amount of data she was receiving just in that moment.

"Misato!"

"What's up Maya?"

"It's sensed great energy from the objective!"

Ritsuko understood quickly the situation

"Shit! The contact has ended its embryo stage! It's hatching!"

Asuka wasn't frightened "What do I do?"

"Asuka, we can't take it alive, destroy it!"

Shinji's voice echoed into Asuka's place "But it hasn't done anything to us!"

"Baka, you're beginning to talk like your pale little friend."

Misato got that "What?"

"Forget it Misato, I'll finish it."

The speed of the Angel was astonishing and the progressive knife wasn't working too well. Then a little voice sounded in Asuka's head "_If the Angel sleeps in a volcano, the cold will finish him"_. So Asuka took one of the coolant tubes and attack the Angel with it. Certainly, the used to magma Angel couldn't take the liquid nitrogen and collapsed. Unfortunately the fastening was damaged and Asuka fell to the deeps of the magma…. Until unit 01 took her.

* * *

At Nerv's HQ Misato was congratulating the Red hair

"You thought fast, Congratulations!"

"In fact, it was Kaworu's idea."

Misato frowned "What? Umh… Shinji, the idea of the coordination against the last Angel was from him too?"

He grinned "Yes. He's smart, isn't him, Misato?"

Misato didn't smile as Shinji was doing. In fact, she wasn't looking at him at all.

_Or maybe he is… nooo, it can't be. An Angel wouldn't help us…But then, how does he knew…?

* * *

_

At the spa they were relaxing as some kind of reward. Shinji had to take a package from the main door and got a surprise when he saw the messenger.

"Kaworu? What are you doing in this spa?"

"You don't want me to be here?"

"No! But I thought that…"

"Misato asked me to bring something." He pointed to a big box on the ground, where a penguin was.

"Pen Pen!"

"Wark, Wark!"

* * *

The three males were in the left part and Misato and Asuka in the other with a big wall separating them. Shinji couldn't help but give furtive glances to the nude form next to him, his face all red. Kaworu looked at him (all him) without any shyness and smiled.

"The cold contracts heated things but it seems than the heat really expand…stuff, Shinji. Nice wiew!"

He looked down there and got the greatest blush

"Argh!" He hided quickly in the water "… Sorry…"

"Wark! Wark!"

* * *

A week later the heat was hitting hard at Misato's flat.

"Oh! I can't stand this heat! Why can't we have air- conditioning?"

"You know Misato can't afford it Asuka. Kaworu is coming now. We're going to the pool. You want to join us? Maybe Rei will do it too."

She smiled evily at him "You can't stay away from him, do you? Now you can't deny there's something between you two, Pervert!"

The bell saved Shinji.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I-DO-NOT-OWN-IT. Ok?

* * *

Chapter 10

"What do you want?"

Rei Ayanami was at the door of her flat. In front of her was the Loud, the Shy and that pale boy. Shinji smiled at her.

"I wondered if you wanted to join us, Ayanami. We're going to the public pool."

"I don't see the necessity for me to go."

Then the pale boy talked "Socialise is good for the health, and swimming too."

She felt weird around him and wanted to know why.

"…Wait a minute." And she entered for her things.

Asuka was quite impressed. "Wow Kaworu, How have you done it?"

he grinned more than usual "Personal Charming."

The four were looking for some direction

"Touji's home was over here…eh? Hey, the semaphores are off!"

"What's happening?"

* * *

At Nerv' headquarters Ibuki and Ritsuko were trying to solve the problem in the dark because there was no power. Maya was annoyed

"How can be off all the lines?"

She was checking the main system

"We'll have problems with MAGI if this doesn't solve quickly."

Ritsuko had darkest thoughts

"Or if there is an attack."

* * *

The boys were still trying to find out Touji's house when a big noise and a little earthquake surprised them. Then Kaworu quit Shinji from the way of a big thin black thing that fell on them.

"Shinji, watch out!"

"What's that?"

Rei didn't change her face. "It seems an arachnid form Angel."

Asuka got annoyed "No, Sherlock! We must get to Nerv now!"

Kaworu looked the big spider full of eyes.

"It's Matarael…"

Asuka turned to him with interest

"Who?"

But Shinji was worried for him

"Kaworu, you won't be able to reach the refuge in time. Come with us!"

That made him to felt terror.

"I-I can't! It's too dangerous for me to go there."

* * *

Hyuga was going out from the laundry carrying a lot of cloths.

"Why is Misato so lazy? She should go herself to the laundry…What's that? God! It's an Angel! If energy is out they are not going to be able to detect it! Uhm... I wonder if that car's owner wouldn't mind me taken it…"

* * *

As they entered by a manual entrance Kaworu was terrorized.

_I can't be here; if father is here it could be a disaster._

Asuka distracted him

"Why are you always giving names to the Angels?"

He looked away forcing a nervous smile. "Why not? Listen, I shouldn't be here, I'll go out and…"

Shinji finished the sentence a bit angry "…Let the Angel kill you? NO!"

Rei agreed "Unless you have an AT field you'll get killed for sure."

Kaworu bitted his tongue.

An old car arrived at Nerv's control (and powerless) room

"Hyuga! Whose is that car? Have you brought my dress?"

"Forget it, Misato! An Angel is already here!"

She frightened and look for her superiors

"God! Commander Ikari!"

"I know. Fuyutski! I'll get the Evas ready. Give the pertinent orders!"

The sub Commander was quite impressed.

"You're going to do it manually? But the pilots aren't here…"

He smiled mysteriously. "They'll be."

* * *

Shinji was fed up with walking.

"You're lost, don't you?"

"How can you say that, baka! To the right!"

Rei didn't move. "This is losing time. We can get a shortcut."

Asuka didn't want her to be the protagonist. "Hey! The leader in here it's me! ... Okay Wonder-Girl, Where is it?"

"Through the air tubes."

* * *

The Sub Commander was having a little chat with Ritsuko as they supervise the manual operations.

"Dr Akagi, I suppose you have a theory to explain."

"Of course, Sub Commander. This was not a failure. Sabotage!"

"You mean a human being?"

She shrugged. "Throughout history the main enemy of humans is another human."

Then they heard a noise above them.

"What's that noise?"

"The Angel?"

Then an air tube above them broke and four forms fell to the floor. Asuka was kicking Shinji.

"Baka! I told you not to look up!"

"Kids! I'm glad you're here! Eh? Who are you? Shinji, you know civilians are not allowed in here.

"But, Ritsuko, Kaworu wouldn't get in time to the refuge."

She blinked. "Oh… Your name is Kaworu, right?"

"Yes."

_Impossible, you're not in our files, who are you? _

"Ok you three go and defeat the Angel! You stay here kid!"

Before going Kaworu got close to Shinji. "Shinji, The lowest eye!" He whispered. "That's the weak point."

Ritsuko didn't catch it. "What?"

"It's nothing, Ritsuko. Asuka, Rei, come on!"

Asuka protested "I'm the leader here, Baka! It's me who give the orders, not you!"

Twenty minutes later… the technical assistants were giving the good news.

"The power's back!"

"The angel doesn't move."

"Eva 00 and 01 are fine. 02 needs to be repaired in the back."

Misato saw the relieved face of Kaworu.

_He really worries about Shinji, but…

* * *

_

"Shinji!"

He was approaching Kaworu with the hair still wet from the shower

"Kaworu, you were right!"

"Was it difficult?"

He moved his hand in a _no problem_ way. "He has only thrown us corrosive liquid, nothing else."

"That's got sense; Matarael is the Angel of rain. In this case, acid-rain."

"You know a lot. Can you tell me how?"

He got a sad look. "No… Well, not now. I need more time, please."

"Ok." He grinned. "Do you still feel like going to the pool? I'm already wet, anyway."

Kaworu smiled in a cocky way.

"I won't loose the opportunity to see you in a swimwear."

Flushing!


	11. Chapter 11

Autor's note: I don't own anything.

By the way, thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot to me.

* * *

Chapter 11

It was raining in the afternoon and Shinji was giving some towels to Kaworu, Kensuke and Touji, who where quite soaked.

"Where is Misato?"

"I don't know. Maybe sleeping. Lately she's been working a lot."

Touji put a finger no his lips. "We shouldn't wake her up."

Kensuke agreed "Let's make no sound."

Then a sound was made. "AAAH! What are you doing here?"

Shinji signalled to the window. "It's raining outside, Asuka."

She narrowed eyes "Don't lie to me. You've come to see me. If one of you looks while I change, I'll kill you all!" She closed the door.

Shinji had a funny face, Kaworu was giggling, Kensuke was speechless and Touji quite angry.

"Who would want to see her changing clothes?"

"What an ego-girl!"

"Hi, boys!"

"Good af-afternoon, Mi-misato"

Touji's stammers made Kaworu's laughs to be quite loud. Kensuke then noticed a new strip on Misato's identity code, on the neck of the red jacket and he bowed.

"Congratulations for your rise!" Touji did the same.

"Thanks, I must go now. Goodbye!"

Touji was like dreaming. "Oooh… She's so hot, I mean beautiful."

Kensuke hit him in the side with his elbow. "Hey, What about Hikari? You are going out together!"

He looked surprised. "Well, that doesn't have anything to see with this. I'm free to appreciate the beauty."

Shinji didn't pay attention to them. "I didn't know she's been upgraded. Did you, Asuka?"

"What did you say?" The sound of the air dryer suffocating her voice.

"Misato's been ascended!"

"What?"

"Misato… oh, forget it!"

"I can't believe you didn't know" Said Touji angrily.

Asuka entered the room.

"You're quite selfish! After all she's done for you."

Shinji began to apologize. "I've been busy…"

Then to Shinji's embarrassment Kaworu slide an arm upon his shoulders "…With me!" He had a defiant look and a smirk in his face. The others looked at them amazed.

"Cough, ejem, we should give a party for Misato…"

When Kensuke started to talk Shinji went away from Kaworu's grip and went to his room. Kaworu followed him. He was looking through the window.

"I didn't want to upset you."

"No! It's not because of you, I- I was just scared."

Kaworu looked down. "I embarrassed you, didn't I?"

Then Shinji looked at him with sadness and tears. "It's not that. This all is new for me. The people, the contact, love. I don't want to be used to it because the day it goes, I… won't be able to stand it."

Kaworu just smiled. "Didn't I tell you this was forever?"

"I know that's how it's supposed to be but…"

Kaworu's smile faded away and he hugged him tightly.

"Look at me. This is forever, I mean it. I'll never let anyone harm you. Nobody's going to separate me from you now I've found my soul mate after so many centuries."

"Cen-centuries?"

_Damn!_

"Ehm, well, you know what I mean."

"I know, I just need to adapt, that's all."

He accommodated his head into Kaworu's shoulder and sighted. They wanted to be into that position a bit more but Kensuke's knock in the door didn't let them.

"You're gonna help us with the party or not?"

"We'll gonna think weird things if you stay there more time…" Teased Touji.

Asuka frowned.

"Perverts…"

* * *

Later in Nerv's Harmony Room Misato, Ritsuko and Maya were checking the pilot's synch points. Maya was surprised

"Look at Shinji's synch, in only 10 days had risen 8 points."

Ritsuko agreed "He's quite close to Asuka's ratio. He seems calmer these days, don't you think so Misato?"

But Misato didn't say anything.

_That boy has changed Shinji more than I thought. I wonder if…nooo, I'm being paranoid.

* * *

_

At night the party began in Misato's flat. She was so surprised to see the house so full of people. Touji and Kensuke bought the food, Hikari cooked and Shinji and Kaworu selected the music. They had in mind playing music with the instruments they had there. Asuka didn't want to cooperate because she said it was enough for been there so they could look at her but at last she agreed to phone some people, like Rei, Kaji and Ritsuko.

It was a surprise that Rei accepted the invitation. But nobody complaint especially Kensuke, whose crush on her was quite evident. She sat next to Misato, Shinji and Kaworu in front of them, Asuka and Hikari to the right and Touji and Kensuke to the left. The conversation was quite banal until Asuka started to tell Hikari about Kaji.

"He's as handsome as you say?"

"Oh, yeah, he's the best. You can't compare it with the losers in here."

Of course, Touji and Kensuke got irritated.

"Repeat that to me in the face!"

"He's better than you!"

"Yeah, you guys are very childlike"

"You didn't say that yesterday in the park!"

"Touji!"

Misato didn't pay attention to them. She was looking to the couple in front of him, especially Shinji. A month ago in the same situation he would be mute with his eyes looking to the floor wanting to hide from so much people. But now you could appreciate the changes. He was smiling and talking to the person next to him. He was even letting him touch his face without running away. As his guardian, apart from her suspicion, she should talk to him about that relationship.

"This is your party"

She looked surprised to Rei. She had never talked to her spontaneously.

"You have been promoted. Aren't you supposed to be smiling or something?"

"I'm happy they have valorised my work, but that's not the reason I do it."

"I see."

Misato looked at her with curiosity but Rei was looking in front of her intensely, her red eyes looking another red eyes. Although her face was as impassive as always, her thoughts were kind of different.

_Why do I feel this next to you? Who are you?_

The party then got better when Shinji and Kaworu played music. The others were quite delighted with the music with the exception of Asuka who was murmuring about "kick the ass of the Albino-Boy if he spoils my Stradivarius" That's when Kaji and Ritsuko arrived. It was Ritsuko who informed Misato about the news

"The commander and sub commander are on a trip to the Antarctic. That means now and for a week you're the boss in Nerv."

* * *

On a Ship in the Antarctic Ocean Gendo Ikari and Kozou Fuyutski looked the iced hell.

"Quite cold in here"

Fuyutski smiled "That's why you wear two pair of gloves, don't you?"

He glared at him "You know exactly the reason"

"I don't like the speed of that plan, Ikari. If the olds…"

"And who is going to tell them?"

"You know I'll never help the bastards that provoked second impact, but may be others."

Ikari smirked "He won't be a problem."

* * *

When they were cleaning and Kaji and the others were about to go, Kaworu went pale (well paler than usual). Shinji looked at him

"What's up Kaworu?"

"Don't simulate to be sick, Albino-Boy. You're gonna help cleaning like everybody else!"

He looked at them with a worried look. "Something's wrong."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kaworu looked at them with a worried look. "Something's wrong."

In that very moment Pen Pen started to jump

"Wark, Wark!"

Then things began to move. Books fell to the floor and they had to grab something or someone not to fall themselves.

"What the hell was that?"

"An earthquake?"

Ritsuko's cell phone rang and they got the answer. "An Angel is attacking from…outer space"

* * *

"Come on, Hikari! What are you waiting for?" Touji was nearly dragging her

"I don't find Kaworu!"

Kensuke was carrying Pen Pen "Don't worry, he ran to the refuge the moment Misato went away with the others. He'll be there by now"

She got a little angry. "He could have waited us!"

But when they arrived Kaworu wasn't there

"God! He must be lost!"

In fact Kaworu knew exactly where he was going as fast as he could and in time to time looking up to the dark sky.

* * *

"You want what?" Asuka was speechless.

"Exactly". Misato smiled. "You have to stop the Angel with your hands. Then Rei will break the AT Field and Asuka will attack with the progressive knife."

Shinji wasn't sure about the plan. "If we can't stop it…"

Misato closed her eyes. "Then the force impact of the Angel will destroy us all"

Asuka's usually arrogant face showed fear. "You have to calculate the place, the force, the resistance…It will be a miracle if we win this time"

"The Angel data is changing slowly but MAGI will check it and give us the changes while you do it."

* * *

When the Angel arrived Shinji was the first to come, his own AT field making the Angel slower but not stopping it. Then Unit 00 and 02 arrived and the three of them stopped it by the moment. But when Rei tried to use the knife against the enemy's AT field, Misato's voice stopped her. "Don't do it Rei!" 

In Nerv's Control room Misato was looking the new calculus made by the MAGI system.

"They won't be able to do it, sir" Maya Ibuki was quite frightened. "The previous calculus was radically wrong. The three of them are needed to stop the angel. If one of them tries to attack, the other two won't have enough energy to stop the fall."

"Shit!"

Then the alarm sound stroke again.

"Another blue pattern detected!"

"It can't be true! Where is it, Aoba?" T

He long hired man next to Ibuki tried to explain.

"It's quite close to the first objective but we can't see it"

The strategist assistant Hyuga added "If this go on like this the pilots won't be able to stand the pressure… What the…"

Then Ibuki added "The new AT Field is… I can't believe it!"

* * *

Shinji was very strained. He didn't know what to do. Suddenly he started to feel something warm when Misato's voice came to the three cabins where the pilots were.

"Listen; go on as we planed, now, quickly!"

And they did it. The Angel was defeated.

After the typical explosion of the Angel, Misato began to give orders

"Where is the other Angel?"

"The second blue pattern has disappeared, Sir"

The glasses he wore didn't hide the confusion in Hyuga's eyes. "That unknown Angel has just… helped us?"

Misato couldn't believe it but the data was recorded in the MAGI system. That new AT Field, which was the strongest till now, had joined its energy to the evas, giving them the extra power they needed.

When the pilots arrived at the Geo Front Asuka was quite annoyed.

"Why did we have to wait? You nearly damaged my precious unit 02"

She looked at them seriously

"The checking data was necessary"

Shinji however was thoughtful.

_Why did I think in Kaworu when Misato gave us the final order to attack? It was like I could sense him, comforting me._

When Shinji blushed without an apparent reason, Misato thought that maybe her suspicion was right. But she had to be sure.

* * *

Asuka and Rei were waiting in Misato's car and Misato was closing the door when Shinji finally appeared.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know. I told him to wait in the park after the battle, but he wasn't there"

_Of course._ Misato thought.

Asuka was surprised.

"Everyone has come by now from the refuge, Have you looked at his house?"

Shinji looked away. Asuka raised one eyebrow.

"You don't know where he lives, don't you?"

This interested Misato. "How's that? You have past a lot of time together, he has even slept in your home, but you don't know where does he live?"

He lowered his eyes and entered the car.

"In fact…no. Is that weird?"

Asuka smiled. "Maybe not for normal people, but for a baka like you…Anyway, I know the place to go. It has vegan food, if not, Wondergirl wouldn't be here." She signalled Rei.

When they where eating in a Ramen restaurant Shinji tried to make conversation to make better his relationship with Asuka.

"So, why do you pilot an Evangelion?"

Asuka smirked. "Quite simple, I do it to show everyone my great ability."

"Only for showing off?"

"Well, more or less. Why don't you ask her?" She whispered him looking to Ayanami.

"I already did it. It was her mission or something like that"

"Uhm! There are not secrets between you two? And what about you? Why do you do it?"

He got a thoughtful look. "I don't really know. First I did it because of my father but later…"

He thought about some things he had heard before. Rei; _If you don't want to do it, don't worry. I'll do it for you._ Misato; T_his is the city you have protected today._ Kaworu; _I love you. _

And finally he said. "…later I realized that the reason is to protect the people I care about."

"Wow, the baka has turned into a real superhero!"

"Why do you always call me that?"

She made an innocent face "What? I've never called you a superhero!"

He grunted "I wasn't referring to that…"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next day was Monday and Shinji hoped to see Kaworu at class but his desk was empty. He looked back confused to where Touji was.

"Did Kaworu say something yesterday about not coming today?"

His friend gave him a worried look. "He…wasn't in the refuge with us"

"What? Where is he?"

"We don't know"

Shinji felt breathless and Touji tried to calm him. "Hey! That monster didn't get even close to the city thanks to you. He'll be sick or something."

He tried to smile "I hope so."

* * *

That night Shinji was early to sleep, hoping that the next day would bring him the charming face he needed to see. After blushing he was asleep.

* * *

In her little flat Rei Ayanami wasn't sleeping. Since that kid arrived she'd been feeling weird.

_What's the connection I feel? Why is he so similar to me? Are his red eyes prove that he is …like me?

* * *

Seeing that Shinji was early to bed and Asuka was taking one of her long time baths, Misato got her chance to do what she was thinking all day. She took the phone._

"Hello? It's the Shuzuhara's house? ...Hi, Touji! Misato here. I need to ask you some things…"

* * *

The following morning Shinji woke up early. It was so early that he was shocked to find Misato sitting on the kitchen table completely dressed. Her serious face worried him.

"Sit down, we have to talk." And she explained everything she had found out.

Shinji couldn't believe her words.

_Kaworu an Angel? _

He got angry."That's not true!"

"Shinji, I understand what you…"

"No! You can't! How can you dare to say those things about the only one who likes me for what I am and not for what I do?"

"All the facts point that…"

"I don't accept them. They are contradicting themselves! Why an Angel would help us, uh?"

She looked away "I don't know, but he could be manipulating…"

"Me? No! I don't want to hear more of this!"

Asuka's head appeared through the door. "What's that noise? Shinji today is your making food turn." And she headed to the bath.

When they went out of the house Shinji didn't said good bye to Misato.

"What's the problem, Baka? Why have you argued with Misato?"

He didn't look at her. "Kaworu"

"Ooooh! Well she is our guardian. Is normal that she worries about possible relationships. And you and Albino-Boy are not just a possibility."

"It's not that, she said that he could be…nothing. Forget it."

_Kaworu…Where are you? You promised you'll never leave me…

* * *

_

_Shinji… _

Just then some Nerv's agents approached the lake's shore and he dived again, wondering when they would go away so that he could return to the one he loved.

* * *

Just after classes Shinji separate from Asuka to look for his friend but she stopped him.

"Where are you going? We have those weird new tests today, don't you remember?"

He blinked. "Oh, it's true. Ok…"

* * *

In Nerv's Control room Maya Ibuki was finishing the MAGI System check nº 127. In time to time she looked to her right where Dr Ritsuko Akagi was supervising the operation. Once more she thanked for being able to work alongside her hero. The respect she felt for the Dr was only surpassed by her admiration. 

Then Misato entered with angry face and took the closest cup of coffee.

"Great! It's cold! How would go things worse?"

Ritsuko looked to her friend "You told him, right?"

She sighted tired "Yes"

"And his reaction…?"

"Have you seen Akira movie?"

Ritsuko grinned "You always exaggerating…"

"He's very angry"

"Quite normal."

Misato got a surprised look "Excuse me?"

"You don't have any real prove."

"What about the files? He doesn't appears in any of them."

Ritsuko started to key her keyboard with a speed that made Ibuki gasp. "A failure."

"From MAGI? But you created it."

"You never catch anything, don't you?"

Misato smiled and crossed her arms. "Well, you never tell me anything personal about you… as I do."

Ritsuko sighted. "The main System was created by Naoko Akagi."

"Your mother?"

"Yes. Anyway, the system is checked and prepared to today's tests."

* * *

"What? Without the plug suits?" had said Asuka shocked. That was 35 minutes ago and she was already bored. "How much is needed Ritsuko? We have already showered 18 times."

The voice of the Dr sounded from the speakers in the wall. "You only have to pass trough that corridor and enter your respective place."

"Naked?"

Then Misato's voiced sounded "It's an order Asuka, do it!"

"Ungh! Ok! Shinji, if you look at me, I'll kick your ass so more that you'll need a spoon to take it out from your head!"

But Shinji's mind was not there.

Then the entry plug, with a pilot in it, was entered into the body simulator. In the simulator room Misato, Ritsuko, Ibuki and some assistants where checking the data. Through the frontal glass they could see the giant simulators floating in a bluish fluid.

"How do you feel?"

"It's different" said Rei.

Asuka said more "I feel weird the right hand."

"What about you, Shinji?"

"…"

"Shinji?"

"…"

"Shinji, Wake up!"

"Eh? Sorry…it's ok"

"Well, Rei simulate the move of the arm, please."

* * *

In another room Sub-Commander Fuyutski, Aoba and Hyuga were checking some operations. Aoba found something weird in some new materials for the new building.

"It's like a spot, but…"

Hyuga interrupted him "No, it's corrosion. Check it with that heat level."

Fuyutski looked the data.

"It's not very important, but make sure that tomorrow it's sterilized. If not, Ikari won't be kind."

"What a surprise…"

* * *

Ritsuko looked at Maya who was talking to the phone.

"Another filtration?"

"No, it's corrosion in the upper part. Don't worry, it won't affect the test"

"Ok, Rei, be prepared to simulate the AT Field. Connect it with eva00!"

Then the alarm sounded.

"What's happening?"

"Contamination in a part of the unit sigma A"

"Corrosion in tube 6! It's generating heat!"

Ibuki's voice sounded worried "The corrosion zone is expanding in an amazing speed"

Ritsuko started to give orders

"Disconnect tubes 6, 7 and 12! Stop the test! Disconnect the eva's line!"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Hey! What's happening"

Asuka started to worry. The communication was lost after hearing the order to prepare the laser. Rei waited patiently as always. Whatever the problem is, she knew Dr Akagi would solve it. Shinji was not interested. He was too worried for his friend to notice the chaos near him.

They were waiting to the corrosion to appear in front of them until they heard Rei's screams. Ritsuko was going to say something until she saw the weird spots on the simulator.

"Rei's body simulator is moving"

"Stop the test! Entry plugs out! Right now!"

Right there the three entry plugs where the pilots were flight away through the exit 32, into the 2nd lake. Misato gave the order

"Activate the laser!"

But the ray was deflected by an energy hexagonal wall. She was shocked

"An AT field?"

Ritsuko looked to Ibuki's screen and confirmed it. "Blue pattern, it's an Angel."

* * *

_They are going away, at last._

Kaworu was going out from the lake when he noticed something beneath him and suddenly a big metal box appeared.

"Woa!"

* * *

In another room Ritsuko and the others were trying to stop the corrosion but the ozone didn't work either. Then the alarm sounded again

"What's now?"

Hyuga answer her "A program is trying to enter, Mayor. A hacker!"

Aoba added even more "Shit, he's in! Too quick for a human!"

"God, it's trespassing the main code"

"That code is quite familiar…"

Ibuki was frightened "Oh no! It's trying to penetrate the MAGI System!"

"Damn! It's already connected to Melchior!"

* * *

Kaworu looked surprised to the…thing below him, and to the other two next to him. He noticed a sound in it and pulled the lever.

"Thank god, somebody find me. Albino-Boy? What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Asuka! Aren't you cold?"

"**EEEKKKK!!!!**"

Plash!

"Ouch!"

* * *

At Nerv's Ritsuko's genius have slowed the angel when all Melchior and half Balthasar were invaded. They were discussing a way to defeat it without the evas. After turning down Misato's idea about eliminate the MAGGI, Ritsuko suggested linking it to Casper to send an elimination program to the angel-like-virus.

"But if we fail the Angel will take control and send the auto-destruction code."

Commander Ikari asked "Who will act more quickly, Casper or the Angel?"

"I'll win the duel. Don't worry; the program will get in time."

"Our lives depend on you, Dr Akagi."

He made a move with his hand to the others. "Dismissed, except you, Dr."

Kozoo Fuyutski looked at him suspicius. Ikari looked for something at his desk.

"Apart from that program Casper is going to be empty, isn't it?"

"Yes sir. For the Angel not to notice I'm going to fill it with fake data."

"Excelent. Make sure the Angel finds this before finishing him."

He lend her a CD ROM. She went pale when she saw the symbol in it, 7 eyes into a triangle.

"Sir! This is…"

Fuyutski eyes were wide opened but didn't say anything.

"This is an order! Dismissed!"

When the Dr went out Fuyutski talked to his friend. "What kind of game are you playing, Ikari?"

He smirked. "It was you who wanted revenge for who provoked 2nd Impact. Besides that way it's going to be easier."

The sub commander grunted.

* * *

The 2nd door showed him crimson eyes and a pale skin. Lots of pale skin indeed. Their eyes met and they felt the connection but only one of them began to understand.

"You're like me?"

Rei's eyes wide open "What?"

He looked away "Nothing…"

* * *

Misato looked terrified how the Casper zone in the computer screen was turning red more and more as the Angel invade it.

"Ritsuko! Ten more seconds and…"

"One more second than what I need!" She assured typing furiously "Ibuki...Now!" And they hit the enter button as Misato was seeing how the last spot of screen was turning red.

* * *

Thank you" said Shinji without looking up.

"I've missed you, Shinji"

"Kaworu!"

And the hug nearly suffocated Kaworu.

"Where were you? I was so worried…"

Shinji looked at him weirdly.

"What?"

"What's that red mark in your face?"

He smirked "Asuka's privacy"

And then Shinji realized he was naked too. "**WAAAAH!!!!**"

Kaworu chuckled.

* * *

Ritsuko accepted grateful the cup of coffee Misato offered her. After a sip she felt less strained.

"It's the first time a coffee made by you taste good."

Misato showed her the tongue.

"You know? My mother told me that the MAGGI system is based in her in three ways. A scientist, a woman and a mother. The woman side was into Casper. It's quite logical that my mother defended her condition as a woman more than anything"

"What?"

"Forget it. That's a story for another moment"

* * *

In a forest near Okinawa a squirrel was acting weird. Light flashed from the eyes and exploded. All was left was a black ooze trembling.

_Thanks for the info, brother. Your pain won't be in vain._

The thing sensed a life form above it and jumped. The frightened bird couldn't avoid the attack, and the ooze entered his bio system, invading it. The bird and his host flied to an unknown destiny.


	15. Chapter 15

Autor's note: I'm sorry for the short chapter(and the delay in updating). I'm a bit lazy writting. I've forgotten in some of the last chapters: I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion. I wonder if this is really necessary, because is a pain in the $$.

* * *

Chapter 15

Shinji felt happy again, his best friend was with him again.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"The Angel put me nervous. I ended here. I like the place, Don't you? I was thinking on doing a camping trip with you here."

He smiled "It sounds fine."

Kaworu sniffed. "You smell like…"

He opened his eyes wide.

_BLOOD!_

Asuka's angry face appeared from her entry plug.

"You finished? Great! Now go and get us help. And clothes!"

"What's the magic word?"

"NOW!"

He sighted,

_what a lovely girl…_

Rei stopped him. "That is not necessary. They'll find us soon."

"Well, I better go home, see you tomorrow!"

"Ok!"

Then, as Shinji looked to him going home (While Asuka insulted Rei), he realized they were quite close to the place where the last Angel fell like a bomb.

_I sensed him, and he really was here! He's… NO! I don't believe it! ... In fact, I don't care what he is. I just need him. Maybe that's because I… _

Kaworu was thinking another thing

_Did I sense another down there? At Nerv? I thought I was losing my communal thinking with… them, but fragmented information is now in my head. How is that Shinji doesn't know it?_

At home Misato didn't tell them about the angel. The inform said it was a failure from the alarm system. Luckily for Shinji, Asuka didn't tell her about who opened the capsules at the lake. He didn't want to start arguing again.

* * *

Rei was for the first time…annoyed. She didn't remember having a feeling like that. Major Katsuragi had lied to them. If the MAGGI was already been checked, then the alarms can't be failing like that. In fact how much info they kept a secret to her? She had never been interested though. Her mission was simple: Obey Commander Ikari and defeat the Angel. She remembered the words of that boy.

_You are like me. _

Obviously he wasn't referring to physical features, those were quite obvious. Then, What?

_I__ am like…Who I am? Rei Ayanami. Pilot of unit 00. _

She always had the feeling she could be easily replaced.

_Why?_

Commander's son had said the contrary. She felt the boy's need to protect her and more amazingly she felt the same way towards him. It was illogical. For the first time she needed to know more. She didn't know what or why. It was a need she couldn't identify. She knew Dr Akagi won't tell her more but in Nerv's she'll find the answer by her self.

Ritsuko interrupted Rei's thoughts.

"Ok, Rei. We're introducing the entry plug"

Ibuki looked worried.

"If this go as we thought…"

Ritsuko was calm "There's no reason for the 01 to reject Rei. She has already entered it"

Ibuki smirked "Don't think I'm stupid, that was before finishing the dummy plug system. Also, Shinji had piloted it since then."

The dr apologized "I'm sorry; I only pretended to calm down my self."

"It's connected"

Then, they heard Rei screaming "I don't know where he is!"

Ritsuko looked at the screen

"Shit! As we thought the contamination…"

Ibuki didn't let her finish "The pilot is unconscious!"

"Take her out!"

* * *

Shinji and Asuka were waiting to enter their entry plugs when Misato called them.

"You can go home. The test has been suspended."

"What happened?"

"Let's say that none of you can pilot other eva apart from yours. Rei's test has confirmed that."

Shinji showed concern. "Is she all right?"

"Ritsuko is taking care of her."

Asuka wasn't worried. "Well, I don't care not to pilot another robot. Mine's the best of them all. Now I don't have to worry anybody using my evangelion."

* * *

In Commander's office the sub commander was informing.

"As we thought the soul won't accept other one"

"Luckily units 03 and 04 are being developing without one"

"And the S2 engine?"

"They are going to test in the unit 03"

Fuyutski frowned "Has SEELE finally agree with that?"

Ikari smirked in a way that made him shiver.

"Only we and Dr Akagi know the real implications of the engine. Besides, SEELE is not going to be important soon."

* * *

Ritsuko entered her office where Rei was waiting her sitting in front of her desk. She gave her some aspirins.

"For the headache. Sure you ok? Don't you remember anything?"

"Right."

"Then go home and have some rest. We have finished today."

She smiled as she was going out from Dr's office.

_No, Dr Akagi. I'm just beginning._

Ritsuko missed her smile because the light of her computer screen distracted her.

_It's weird; I thought I'd already switched it off.

* * *

_

In London an old man was looking to his collection of birds in a huge cage in the garden of his mansion. A dog was next to him.

"Soon all of us are going to be released of these unperfected forms, my friends."

He didn't notice the bird looking at him with unnatural red eyes at his back. An hour later the police found the bloody pieces of the man next to the rest of some kind of dead bird. Nobody realize the dog was gone.


	16. Chapter 16

Autor's note: NGE doesn't belong to me, really.

Thanks for the reviews and specially to Shinji Ikari 01, who is helping me with the grammar and expresions. Sooner or later I'm gonna repost everything corrected and in this new format (new for me.) I think is better this way but if somebody doesn't like it...well,they can make a review.

* * *

Chapter 16

Friday was garbage day and all the students had to clean the school.

In one of the corridors one of the students wasn't. That student was currently on her cell phone.

"Kaji! Eeeek! Get away from me, pervert! Somebody help me!"

She switched off the mobile phone. Hikari's head appeared through a door.

"What's happened?"

Asuka smirked. "Tomorrow I wanted Kaji to get me to some place and I wanted to get his attention. But lately he is never at home."

Hikari's face illuminated "So you're free tomorrow?"

"Yeah why"

"Because I need to ask you a favour"

Toji made use of Hikari's momentary absence to make ninja's poses using the broom. Kaworu started to giggle until he saw Shinji's gaze. He was looking at Rei.

"What's up, Shinji?"

He shrugged "Nothing it's just the way she washes the floor. It's like… I don't know, familiar… as if I've seen it before."

He smiled "Like last Friday?"

"No… She does it like a…" _mother? _

_**Smack**_

A broom hit his head. Touji was next to them with one of those poses

"Hey! Less chatting and more cleaning!"

Another broom hit him making him to fell to the floor, Hikari's broom.

"You too!"

Kaworu didn't laugh like the others. He was looking at Rei trying to determinate what she was.

_She's not an Angel, but then… How is possible that she is so similar to me?_

He didn't know that in that moment she was wondering something like that too.

* * *

In the afternoon they were at Nerv's again doing tests. 

"What dress are you going to wear tomorrow Misato?"

"Your referring to Keko's wedding aren't you? The blue dress and the pink one I've already wear it in others weddings…"

"What about the orange one?"

Misato made a face "That one? I've got some reasons not to wear it…"

"Too tight!"

She narrowed her eyes

"…Ok, you're right."

She sighted

"I'll buy one later. You're coming, Right?"

Ritsuko agreed

"Ok you three, you can go now" She said referring to the pilots.

"Shinji's not very talkative today, isn't it…?" Misato nodded.

"Tomorrow… you know…"

* * *

Shinji and Rei were in an elevator. 

"Tomorrow I'm going to be with my father, what should I talk to him about?"

She didn't change her expression.

"Why do you ask me that?"

"Because you usually talk to him… Rei, what is he like?"

That question shocked her

"Why are you asking me that?" She didn't know why she felt fine with the Commander. In fact, she didn't know anything about him. She changed the subject "Why were you looking at me this morning at school?"

"Because the way you were cleaning, you remind me about a… mother. It's weird but I think you would be a great mother Rei"

She shivered. She didn't know why the word mother in Shinji's mouth frightened her so much.

* * *

At night Misato arrived home. Asuka was watching TV with Pen-Pen. 

"Welcome home!"

"Hi! You should go to bed. You got a date tomorrow."

"Yeah, with Hikari's cousin, she said he was cute."

Asuka got up "Could I borrow your lavender perfume?"

"Of course not! It's not for a kid"

"What did you call me, old cheapie?"

"Anyway, is Shinji home?"

Asuka sat on the floor again

"Yes but I don't think he wants to see his father. He should tell him that."

In his room Shinji didn't know what to do. Kaworu had gently offered to go with him, but he wanted to do it alone. He was visiting his mother after all, so he would think about that.

* * *

The next day he and his father where in an enormous field full of tombs. In front of them there was one with a label: 

**Yui Ikari**

**1977-2004**

Shinji was afraid to ask but he had nothing to lose by doing it.

"Her body isn't here, is it?"

"No."

"You never told me how she…"

"The information is restricted. There are only four people alive who saw what happened"

"I can't remember her. Do you have a photo?"

"No, all is in my heart, I'm fine that way."

"I think I know it, but …Why did you…?"

"You were of not use to me. You were too young. The work I was doing was too much important. I couldn't be there for you."

Shinji turned his hands into fists. "Did you care?"

"Sometimes."

That made Shinji to look at him. His father was doing it too.

"Don't you still know why we said the first day that you would be the better pilot?" "No, I…"

"It was made for you. Your mother …"

Then a helicopter landed.

"I must go."

"Dad! I'm glad we finally talk like… you know."

"I know"

But he didn't say he was glad too.

* * *

At the wedding party Misato and Ritsuko were on a table with an empty place next to them. Misato knew well who had to sit there. He finally arrived. 

"Sorry ladies, but I couldn't escape from work."

She looked at Kaji with an eyebrow raised "Really? I always see you with nothing to do. And look at this disaster, you've shaved wrong and your tie is loose." She started to make him more decent.

"Thanks!"

Ritsuko joked "You seem like a couple."

Kaji winked

"Well said Ritsuko!"

But Misato made a face. "Who could be with him?"

* * *

When Asuka arrived Shinji was playing the cello. At the end she applauded. 

"Well done!"

"Thank you! You're early, aren't you?"

"He was really boring, so I left him before dinner. He didn't realise I was gone."

Shinji frowned "That's not right."

"Kaji is the only man in my life!"

After dinner they were studying.

"By the way, I thought after your visit you would be with Albino-Boy."

"I was but after playing music together, he left to ask Kensuke for his camping stuff for tomorrow night."

She narrowed her eyes.

"And which instrument did he play?"

"Eh…he, Your violin…"

"Baka! You have to ask me first! Do you know how much a Stradivarius cost?"

"I'm sorry…"

"You're always sorry, but you don't think first! Anyway it was time for you to go on a serious date with your boyfriend."

He blushed. "We're just…friends hanging out together."

Then Kaji arrived with a very drunk Misato. When Asuka was going to ask him to stay the night, she noticed he smelled like lavender. After he left, Shinji saw that Asuka was quite upset.

"Why are you like that?"

She got very angry

"That's because you take my stuff without asking me first, baka!"


	17. Chapter 17

Autor's note: NGE is not mine

Chapter 17

The next day was perfect for Shinji. In the afternoon he and Kaworu went to the lake and enjoyed each other company. They swam, played in the water, made fire and tried to fish. After 2 hours trying Shinji remembered that that lake was made in an Angel battle and it didn't have any fish in it. Luckily they had brought food with them.

At night they had finished the fire so they could look at the stars lied to the ground. Kaworu was pointing to a very bright star.

"That's Vega from Lyre constellation. Do you know the story about that constellation?"

"No, tell me!"

"It's referring to Orpheus and Eurydice. Orpheus was the greatest musician of the time. He fell in love with the nymph Eurydice and they got married. Unfortunately the wedding day a snake bitted her and she died. He was so in love with her that he went to hell to recover her. His songs softened the rock hard heart of Hades, the underworld lord, and he let her come back with one condition: He had to go back to earth with Eurydice following him. If he turned back to see her before going out he would lose her forever."

Shinji had his eyes wide opened.

"What happened next?"

"When he was next to the exit he didn't hear her following her. She was still hurt due to the bite in her ankle and wasn't as fast as him. He turned back to make sure she was there and she faded away. And he lost her."

"That's too sad. I don't like it."

Kaoru played with Shinji's hair.

"It's only a Myth and I haven't finished. When he died they reunited again and forever."

Shinji smiled.

"That's much better. I like happy ends. That's how is a love story suppose to end."

Kaoru looked at him.

_It's time to let you know. I trust you._

He sat on the grass and got a serious face.

"Shinji, I have to tell you something."

Shinji's heart jumped.

_Oh no, not now…_

"Shinji, I am…"

But Shinji got up quickly and closed his friend's mouth.

"Please, not now. If it could spoil this perfect moment, you can say it tomorrow." Kaworu wide opened his eyes.

_Does he suspect that I…_

"Now I just want to lie here next to you…"

He smiled and becalmed himself.

"As you order, my love."

* * *

At Nerv's Central Dogma a man stood about to pass a key card through a reader to open a rather large door. He was going to open it when he felt something hard on the back of the head. He didn't need to turn to see who it was. He could still smell the lavender perfume.

"You feel better this morning, Misato?"

"What do you look for in here, Kaji?"

"The truth."

"SEELE's work? Because I doubt you're following Ikari's orders."

"You know a lot, but it was my own initiative."

"Finding out that you're a double agent was my own initiative too. If you continue this way you'll end…dead."

"Commander Ikari is using me against SEELE but I'm sorry for not telling you."

"I forgive you for what you did yesterday."

He smiled. She was referring when she was hysterical due to the drinking and he calmed her down with a kiss. A long one.

"You have to see this."

And he opened the door. Grunting, she lowered her gun and looked into the enormous room. The view shocked her. There where a lot of things in that space but she could only see the big cross. Well, in fact the cross wasn't important. What was important was the thing that was attached to it. It was a white giant with a mask on the face. In exchange for 2 giant legs it had 20 or so but humans, in shape and size. Images from the second impact started to appear in her mind.

"That is…Adam? The first Angel is here?"

"No. I've seen Adam. It's here but it's not that."

She turned to him.

"What do you mean you saw it?"

"I brought it from Germany."

"Then, what's this?"

"Rits´ files are closed but I could get a name: Lilith."

* * *

The next day between classes Kensuke took Shinji to an empty room.

"I've heard they are finishing two Evas in the USA."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Really? I wonder how you always find out everything about that stuff."

Kensuke coughed. "Well, if you hear something at Nerv, Could you recommend me and Touji as pilots? Please."

"I'm not surprised you ask me for that but, Touji?"

He lowered his voice. "It seems he doesn't like the idea of more people suffering like his little sister. He wants revenge!"

Shinji lowered his head.

"Just like Misato…"

In the afternoon they were doing some synch tests and Ritsuko was quite amazed by Shinji's progress.

"He has surpassed Asuka!"

Ibuki explained her theory.

"These days he seems very happy. I think that's the reason."

Misato and Ritsuko looked each other. They knew the reason of Shinji's happiness.

"Shinji!"

"Yes Maya. How's the test been?"

Misato answered. "Fine, we're finished for today. I'll see you later tonight."

"Ok, see you!"

Ritsuko was saving the checked data.

"He talks to you again?"

She made a face and sighted.

"Yesterday he had a date and nearly forgot about us arguing."

Ibuki was surprised.

"Our shy Shinji on a date? And why didn't you tell him about his new stats? I'm sure his confidence would be increased."

"Yes. But, Asuka… She wouldn't take it easy. I don't want to play with her ego."

* * *

In a dark room a man with robotic glasses was talking to someone who couldn't be seen, due to the dark. The voice sounded annoyed

"In a short period of time 3 of us have been died in uncommon and bloody circumstances."

"Somehow the enemy knows"

"Impossible! Who could access to that data?"

"I think I know. Warn the others. We'll decide the moment of finishing, not him. Our man will find out if I'm correct."

"And if you are?"

"Then, the other nine will have to be ready sooner. Just in case make sure the project is accelerated."

* * *

Next day at in math class the teacher was going to solve a problem using a student. Kaworu feared that because he forgot to do the homework. He got an idea and stood up. "Can I go to the toilet?"

"Of course… Let's choose…Aida!"

Kensuke moaned. Kaworu had already waited 10 minutes when he heard screams. When he arrived to class all the people where looking through the window. Well, all except Shinji, Asuka and Rei, who were missing.

"What's happening?"

"A monster!"

He looked and saw a giant black and white ball floating.

_That's an Angel? I don't recognize him…and I don't sense an AT Field either. _

Then he realized that the ball had a black ebony shadow below him.

_Today is not a sunny day… Shit! Of course… Leliel! I have to tell Shinji about the shadow! _

"Where is Shinji, Hikari?"

She was packing things.

"They have gone to battle it, in case it's an Angel."

"Oh no!"

Toji took him by an arm smiling.

"And this time you're coming with us to the refuge!"

* * *

At Nerv HQ, the technical staff were confused.

"There is not blue pattern detected"

"MAGI don't have enough data to decide what to do."

In the streets the three Evas were waiting orders. Unit 01 armed with a pistol, Unit 02 with a long axe and Unit 00 with a sniper rifle.

* * *

"Where do you think you're going?"

Kaoru was trying to go to the battle area instead of the refuge, but Toji didn't let him go. Kensuke and Hikari were closer to the refuge. Knowing what the Angel would do to his friend, he didn't have a choice._ I'm sorry Toji…_ and he knocked him out quickly with a little use of his AT Field. A Man passed by running.

"Excuse me. My friend has fainted, Could you carry him to the refuge? He weights too much for me."

After 15 minutes running he arrived just in time to see how the purple giant robot was absorbed by the shadow.

"SHINJI!"


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry for the dealy, I had to write 6 or 7 chapters before posting anything so that the story was coherent. Any way, NGE isn't mine.

* * *

Chapter 18

Next to the target on a building, the technical assistances, Misato, Ritsuko and the two remaining pilots were waiting.

"Has it been a change from the shadow?"

"No, Major Katsuragi."

"What a Baka!"

"What the hell…?" Misato turned to face Asuka.

"That Baka wanted to show off and look what has happened. The macho couldn't wait for us and look what happened. What a jerk!"

Misato was going to say something but Rei approached Asuka. Asuka raised an eyebrow. "What? Don't you like anybody to talk bad about him?"

"Why don't you admit you're worried about him?" Asuka blushed but Misato interrupted them.

"That's enough! The truth is… that Shinji acted wrong and didn't follow the orders. When he come back He'll be grounded." She changed her expression to a sad one. "When he… come back."

* * *

Hidden in a garbage container, Kaworu was thinking what to do. There were a lot of people monitoring the area. He was sure they would detect the lowest AT Field generated by him.

_But…_ _I can't loose him.

* * *

_

White. Everything was white around the entry plug.

"There are no readings from the radar. The emergency system will only last 4 more hours. Now that I've found something to live for… I am going to die? It's unfair!"

* * *

"Are you suggesting a way to get the eva back, Ritsuko?"

"It's the only thing I know it can work. We'll throw to the shadow 992 N2-bombs and with the help of the remaining evas' AT Fields and with the explosion power in just one millisecond we'll be able to recover Unit 01."

Misato couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"What about Shinji? That's too much power for the eva to protect him. How can you suggest such a plan?"

"The objective of the plan is to recover Unit 01 even if it's in pieces. Pilot's life is… secondary."

Then Misato gave her a great slap. The doctor's glasses ended on the floor but they didn't break. Misato took her by the collar.

"Why Ikari and you are so specifically interested in Unit 01? What is that thing?"

"You know the same as us!"

"Liar! Then, What's that giant in terminal dogma? It's called Lilith, isn't it?"

Ritsuko narrowed eyes.

"To know that you have to ask the commander, not me. As a friend, I don't recommend you to do it."

She turned to go.

"As a friend you should have told me."

Before going Ritsuko looked at her.

"Precisely because of being your friend I decided not to. For your own good."

Both women didn't notice the blue haired girl listening.

_Lilith_. _Terminal_ _Dogma_. _That was something interesting indeed…

* * *

_

The silver haired boy had made a decision.

_I_ _don't_ _care what's going to happen to me._

He approached slowly to the shadow, activated his AT Field to make a security barrier and jumped in it.

* * *

"Major! An AT Field has appeared at the base of the Angel"

"Quick! Give me an image!"

"It's gone! I'm sorry sir, I…"

But Misato didn't seem annoyed.

"Do you have the pattern recorded?"

"Em, Yes. It's only lasted 2 seconds but that has been enough."

She smirked.

"Good. I want you to compare it with the hidden pattern we detected in the battle against the 10th Angel."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

It was hard to breath and it was cold, but still he wasn't giving up. The fluid was getting denser and dirtier as the purity got lower. Even in the dirty fluid he could see something on the glass like screen window.

"Who is there? I'm seeing things… No, it can't be…"

A silver haired boy with crimson eyes was looking at him. Around him was a blue energy ball.

"Shinji! Are you all right?"

He recovered the ability to speak.

"Ye-yes. But the life support is finishing in a minute or so… It's really you?"

He seemed embarrassed. "I'm really sorry. I promise I'll tell you later. Now I'm going to take you out of here."

Then Kaworu heard the last words he expected but the greatest.

"I trust you."

He repressed the need to cry of pure joy.

_He still likes me…_

But he couldn't think about that then. He had to free him.

* * *

"Well?"

Hyuga was quite impressed.

"Major Katsuragi, the patterns are exactly the same."

"Ha! I knew it!"

The assistant scratched his back tiredly. It had been more than 12 hours without a rest.

"What does it mean? That Angel helping us again?"

"Could be, but I wouldn't assure it. I want you monitoring the surroundings from now on till everything ends."

Just then Ritsuko started to give orders to execute her plan. She hoped Shinji would survive it.

* * *

Kaworu concentrated and expanded his AT Field. He hadn't used it in a long time, trying to be just human. He found resistance though.

_Leliel, let him go._

**Tabris? Traitor! If you are with them, then you are against us. **

_Free him._

**I'm going to free YOU from that lilim form. **

_I can't let you do it. Please don't make me do this_.

**You're not related to us anymore. **

_I beg you to go back to where you really belong._

**I'm going to kill you all, lilims! **

_Forgive me… Goodbye.

* * *

Shinji couldn't see very well. The lack of oxygen was making him to see blurry. He was starting to lose consciousness when the light in front of him got brighter. Then all turned black._

* * *

They were ready to execute Ritsuko's plan when the shadow disappeared and the Angel-Ball started to tremble.

"What's happening?"

"Could it be Shinji?"

"I don't think so Misato. By now Unit 01 power supply will be finished."

Then the Ball exploded and all the surrounding was covered by blood. When Misato took the blood out from her eyes she could only see Unit 01 apparently intact lying on the road. While she gave orders to the rescue team, going with them, she forgot about everything else, even the hidden AT Field.

* * *

Kaji had his chance at last in getting an example for SEELE. They wanted an example of the DUMMY Plug, but he thought of something better. Data was easy to copy. He didn't want to put things so easy to them. Indeed the pale body he had "fished" from the LCL wasn't going to be easy to take info from. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

While walking to her office Ritsuko Akagi was suffering a terrible headache. Not only because Unit 01 had unidentified damage, Misato was the main reason. She was too close to the main thing. Ritsuko knew very well the danger of knowledge and she was worried for her friend.

The worries went away when she took her keys and found out the door was already opened.

"Good morning, Dr Akagi."

"Rei! What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to ask you about Ikari's stats."

"He has just awakened some minutes ago but, how did you entered my office?"

"The door wasn't locked." That was weird.

"Really? Well, it's ok then. Good bye."

She went out from the office with the hands in her pockets.

"Good bye and thank you."

_…for your identity card.

* * *

Asuka was quite angry. Not only Misato didn't scold Shinji, besides she ordered her to exit the room to talk to him privately. In the elevator Rei joined her, but to her surprise she pushed the down button._

"What are you doing, Wondergirl?"

"It's better for you not to know."

That didn't like her. It was like treating her like a kid.

* * *

Misato went out from Shinji's room very irritated. She had interrogated him about what happened when he was inside the Angel but he insisted that he couldn't remember anything. After so much time living together she knew very few things about him, but one of them was stating when he was saying the truth.

_He's lying. Why? Perhaps he's too frightened to say what he saw or maybe… maybe he knows it and he's protecting him. Too much supposing, I need proves!

* * *

Rei stopped walking. She turned back and saw that pilot Shoryuu was still there._

"Why are you following me?"

"I know this is a restricted area. Did you think I'd miss the opportunity of seeing Miss Perfect being caught in a place like this? Besides, nobody tells me what to do, Understood?"

In fact the main reason was curiosity. Rei didn't really care and went on.

* * *

Kaworu was on the top of a building. Since he awakened covered in blood, luckily not his, he hadn't move. He was looking to the sky and the moving clouds thinking how ironical the situation was.

_Angel of free will… What a bunch of shit! Killing Leliel or letting Shinj die? Oh yeah, a lot of choices…_

He sighted angrily.

_Free will? HA!

* * *

An old elevator leaded them to the lower part of the giant complex. Asuka had noticed Ritsuko's card but didn't mention it. They finally arrived to a dirty room, which seemed a nasty mix of laboratory and hospital. Asuka looked disgusted everywhere._

"What's this place?"

"It's familiar to me… like being in a dream. I think I've been here before."

"Like a Déjà vu?"

Rei ignored her and went to the furthest door. Grunting, Asuka followed her but she stopped when she saw what it was there. It was a big store full of robotic things similar to eva's body parts.

"Ew… It seems like an eva's graveyard."

At last they entered a dark circular room. The center was full with a lot of computers and a big tube with something above it. The walls were made of glass and due to the dark Asuka couldn't see through it. All that changed when Rei switched on the lights and an orange light filled the room and what was behind the glass around them. Rei gasped and Asuka nearly fell to the floor. She finally found her tongue.

"Mein Gott! This is… Gross!"

It was like being in an aquarium but instead of fish they were people floating in LCL. All of them were like Rei's twins. Asuka looked at her.

"When you said you could be replaced I didn't think you were talking about this."

Rei spoke to nobody in particular. "They don't care if I am alive or dead because they'll use another. Have they done it before? Am I a fake one?"

Asuka didn't know what to say or feel.

"Well, at least you know the truth now, don't you?"

Rei looked at her as if she realized she was there just then.

"Not everything."

And she approached the big computer.

* * *

"Misato, you're getting obsessed with all this."

She looked at her friend enraged.

"Really? So I'm crazy now? I'm not the one letting open my office and forgetting my card god-knows-where!"

"No! But you're the one not telling Shinji that his two friends have been chosen as eva pilots for Unit 03 and 04. And, OH! Not even telling them, Right? Instead of that you build yourself a fiction Angel-complot to enter Nerv using Shinji."

"Marduck's inform had arrived just this morning, OK? Besides…"

A chilly noise interrupted her. It came from Ritsuko lab coat. She took a tiny machine from her pocket, looked at it and went pale.

* * *

Asuka couldn't believe what she was reading.

"Wow! All this… GEHIRN, Ritsuko's mom, Coimmander Ikari, SEELE… They are all fucked up!"

But Rei hadn't finished her search. When she found out what happened between her and Ritsuko's mom she stopped typing but just for a moment. Asuka was annoyed for all she was learning.

"I can't believe this info is here… God! That's what happened 15 years ago? Shit! And our teacher telling us all those lies!"

Rei finally found the beginning of everything. The creation of eva 01 from Lilith's lower body part, Shinji's mother abduction and the meaning of herself. Anger rose in her as she understood the reason of Commander's affection. Asuka could barely speak. She was feeling sick.

"Souls into evas… What kind of monsters are we piloting…?"

Rei punched the keyboard.

"Unforgivable! They are going to pay for this!"

Her first sing of rage in her life didn't let her to realize she was crying for the first time.

"And I know exactly the way…"

* * *

When Ritsuko entered the room with two guards escorting her, she fell to her knees. She didn't expect the view in front of her. The corpses floating in LCL were shattered in pieces and the entire main computer was destroyed. Only some cables remained attached to the ceiling. She started to move her mouth but no word come out.

_The first experiments data, the body replacements, the dummy plug system… All lost. _

Then she looked to the floor next to her. Asuka was sitting on the floor, arms embracing her own knees. She was indeed in a shock state, swinging and talking to herself.

"Monsters… monsters…"

Rei was next to her lying on the ground unconscious.

"Rei, What have you done?"

* * *

After Ritsuko's hurry, Misato was called to Commander's office. The idea of facing the Commander right then after telling Ritsuko all she knew didn't like her.

"You wanted to see me Sir?"

"Yes. SEELE Committee wants somebody to inform about last battle. They asked for the pilot to go."

"What? Shinji can't do such a thing. He is too young. I'll go instead!"

He smirked.

"Are you interested in talking to them? I remember you that you can't ask them anything. You've been curious lately, don't you?"

She blushed and looked away.

"I-I don't know what are you talking about, Sir."

"I hope that Major. Go and inform the pilot about what to do. Dismissed."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Two days after the battle Shinji was sent to talk to SEELE Committee. After arriving to an unknown place he entered a dark room. Low lights illuminated black huge pillars around him. Misato had told him what to expect so that he won't be frightened but it was no use. There were about a dozen of those, each one with a number. He noticed 3 of them switched off.

"Shinji Ikari."

He looked around him. There was nobody. "Hello?"

"We are here."

He looked to his right.

"And here."

He looked to the left and sighted. Misato had told him about that. A frightening technique she said.

_Well, till now it's working._

Then the voice came from his back, but he didn't turn around that time.

"You've been reported to inform us about last incident."

"Yes."

"How did you defeat it?"

He had thought an excuse for what happened. He didn't want to put Kaworu in the conversation.

"An AT Field was used to blow it."

"Did the Angels try to communicate with us, the humans?"

"I don't remember a lot but the Angel didn't talk to me."

"That's supposing your memory hasn't been manipulated."

"What do you mean with that?"

"You can't ask anything!"

He looked away. "Ok, I'm not interested anyway!"

"Has the Angel been interested by the human soul and heart?"

"And how I'm supposed to know that? Ok, ok, no questions, I remember." To his surprise he was getting angry.

"Is there another chance to happen the same thing with next Angel?"

He crossed his arms. "In my opinion? Yes. They seem to be more advanced each time and know what the one before has learned. And in my opinion you're asking me things I'm not supposed to be able to know."

"Your opinion is not important. What happened in the battle before the last one? I'm referring to the battle against 11th Angel."

That confused him. "What? This was the 11th Angel. The one before this attacked from the space falling like a bomb."

"So you don't know anything about an Angel entering to Nerv, invading MAGGI."

"No. Nothing."

"Ok. Dismissed."

* * *

It was still early so he went to school. He hasn't go home since the incident. Misato seemed worried about something but he didn't ask. Kaworu's seat was empty and he asked his friends where he was. Touji was angry at him.

"¿He? I don't know and don't care. He did something to me that day. I awakened at the refugee and he wasn't there. I'd like to ask him what happened."

Hikari approached them.

"I'm glad you're ok, Shinji. But where is Asuka? She's been out for 2 days."

He didn't know what she was talking about.

"I haven't gone home yet. Misato seemed worried, I wonder…" He let it as the teacher entered the class.

At 11:55, Touji told Shinji with an evil smile and in a low voice. "Hey, bud. At 12 hide yourself under the table."

When Shinji was going to ask him why, an announcement was heard from the loudspeakers.

"Shuzuhara Touji and Aida Kensuke from 2-A classroom, report to director's room."

Touji put a strange face.

"How do they know?" He glared at Kensuke.

"What? I haven't told it to anybody!"

Shinji raised an eyebrow.

"What have you done guys?"

They looked to each other. "Nothing… yet."

They went out. Four minutes later, all the school heard Kensuke's scream.

"THANK YOU GOD!!!!"

Then, Shinji's watch made a bip and the fire extinguishers located in the ceiling were activated, wetting everyone at school. Under his desk, Shinji smiled as he saw the class rep getting out of class shouting.

"TOUJI!!!"

* * *

After finishing classes, Shinji was going home when his classmates stopped him. Ken was very excited and Touji was not very happy. Hikari and he had argued about the "Class Rain".

"Shinji, Shinji!"

"Where were you all this time?"

"Ritsuko was there! We're the new pilots for the evangelions 03 and 04! Can you believe it?"

"As you can see we're quite calm about it." Said Touji ironically.

Shinji was terrified. "Did you accept it? Are you crazy? You know we'll risk the life out there, Don't you?"

"Hey, calm down, friend. We know what we are doing."

"It's my dream come true…" Kensuke was nearly drooling.

Shinji didn't know what to say. "But, but…"

Then somebody appeared behind Shinji.

"Shinji."

He turned his head to see… him. Touji got angry.

"You!"

But Kensuke grabbed him.

"Come on, Touji! We have to tell your sister about this! Glad to see you again, Kaworu!"

And they went to the hospital.

They walk a little. Shinji wasn't talking and neither Kaworu. He wasn't smiling as he always did. When they got to a showcase of a sweets' store, Shinji stopped as he looked to the reflection.

_He looks so much… human._

"What did you do to Touji?"

"I needed to check if you were ok and he didn't let me, so I knocked him out with my…"

"A.T. Field?"

"Yes."

"My God… All this time…You've been lying to me?"

"No! I… only told you some things. The important things."

Shinji frowned. "Yes, not being human wasn't important."

"I'm a human! Almost…"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He looked down. "I feared you run away, or feared me, or… I don't really know."

Shinji sighted "I want to trust you, but I feel as if I don't know you. You have to tell me all."

Kaworu looked to the sides. "Ok, but not here. Follow me."

* * *

At Nerv, Ritsuko and Misato where in the hall, drinking coffee.

"How's the reconstruction, Misato?"

"Slow. Can you believe three buildings are still missing? That damned Angel… By the way, where were you? I thought you'd be fixing the new anchorage for the two evangelions that come tomorrow."

"Well, somebody had to tell the new pilots, and as you didn't want to do it…"

She blushed. "How did they take it?"

"One of them nearly kissed my shoes."

"The one with glasses isn't it?"

She nodded. "The other one… We had to arrange something to convince him. A new emplacement for his sister in the hospital. That was easy."

"We'll see how they do it in the test tomorrow. Talking about injuries how's Asuka?"

The Dr got serious. "There are no changes. She doesn't talk, and barely move. She eats, but doesn't bother who is next to her."

Misato knew how an impression can alter ones mind. "What about Rei?"

"Still nothing. She doesn't want to say anything."

Misato couldn't believe Rei had sabotaged them. She was sure Ritsuko knew why, but her friend didn't tell her anything. She tried again.

"I wonder why she did such a thing."

"She's the only one who knows that. The Commander is talking to her right now."

"I've never seen Ikari so temperamental before. But, if the Evas don't allow anybody but the pilot to be in them, then the dummy plug system is useless. I don't see the big deal. Unless… There's something more you don't tell me. And that would be the reason you don't let me talk to them."

Ritsuko sighted. "Please, don't start that again. And the same goes to Kaji, tell him that."

"Kaji?"

* * *

In a cell, a girl looked to the man in front of him. The man she has considered as a father, now a stranger to her…in some ways. In others…closer.

"Why Rei?"

"You've been using me. You've never cared about me. I was just a doll, easy to replace. Just a part of… her."

"I do care about you."

She nearly spit the words.

"Please, Both know who you really care for, so don't pretend it's me. I feel dirty, Rokobungi"

His heart jumped. _That name…_ _She knows._


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Shinji followed Kaworu until they arrived to a place he recognized. It was the place he met him for the first time. Kaworu guided him to some half burned chairs.

"Ok. Here nobody is going to listen to us."

Shinji looked around them.

"How do you know?" He asked while sitting down.

Kaworu showed a sad smile. "I've been living here since my arrival to this world. I know this place quite well."

"In these ruins?"

"No identity, no money… But it wasn't such a big deal; I found some interesting things that where in good condition. Like that piano, do you remember it?"

"Like I would forget the first time we met. By the way, talking about your identity…"

"Right! But I think I should start from the beginning."

Shinji forgot about the chair about to break under him and pay attention.

"At the very beginning there was an entity. You could call it…God. That God divided in two. Adam and Lilith. Oh! And the stick."

"Euh?"

"I don't know how you call it. Anyway, Adam had the seed of life and Lilith the seed of knowledge. At the beginning they were together but after some time the differences between them made them to stay in different places. In fact Lilith came to earth while Adam stayed in…Heaven. Unfortunately Lilith provoked the First Impact when she fell into the earth and the enormous creatures that lived there were destroyed. Well, that's another story. As they felt alone they created living things. Adam created the Angels, entities of eternal life; and Lilith created the Lilims, the humanity, entities of whole knowledge. Before, I was Tabris, the Angel of free will."

"So, that's your true name…"

"No. I'm not an Angel anymore. I transformed my self into a lilim the best I could, but I did something wrong. I forgot the… I don't know how you name it; it's what gives colour to the skin, eyes and hair."

"I understand."

"I'm still able to generate AT Fields, but I'm losing the common consciousness. That's what we use to communicate or transfer information fast. It's also a way of thinking altogether."

Shinji jumped from his seat. "Of course! That's how they know more about us each time!"

"That's how I knew there was an Angel in Nerv the day I found you in the lake. Sadly, I don't think I'll be able to sense them anymore."

Shinji had a confused face. "They told us it was a failure of the main computer system."

Kaworu chuckled. "Wait, wait! I've advanced too quickly on the story. Please, sit again."

Shinji agreed with him.

"Where was I? Oh yes! Lilims. Well, Lilith made some humans wiser and they could see a bit of the future. Prophets you'd call them. Those men knew that one day Adam will come to fuse with Lilith again and become a…God, or something alike. That union would involve Angels and lilims too. Some years ago some lilims got those prophecies and wanted to use it to control the process of union and become gods."

Shinji was speechless. "But if you already knew…"

"Ok, it's true. But we didn't think they could do anything about it. Unfortunately something went wrong and when Adam came they made something that enraged him, provoking The Second Impact and we lost his connection. We waited him 15 years but then, some of my… ex-family decided to punish humanity for keeping him here. The others didn't want to do anything and I tried to convince the angry ones to think it better, but no use."

Shinji took his hand and smiled. "Thank you!" But was still a bit confused. "I don't understand why nobody knows anything about Lilith and all the angels know Adam so well."

"Easy, we were there from the beginning. Lilims are born and die. After thousands of years the story is changed."

"So, H-how old are you?"

Kaworu blushed.

"60…Millions. Quite a bit, isn't it?"

"My god!"

"But as human I don't have even a month of age."

"I suppose that compensates a little… So, how many of them were furious about the Second Impact?"

"14."

"Uh-oh"

"Six had already gone to earth before I did myself."

Shinji started to count with his fingers.

"The mosquito-face, the pink with whips, the octahedron with the beam… and the fish one… and… who else?"

"Those were Sachiel, Shamshel, Ramiel and Gaghiel. But Shandalphon went very early and slept in the volcano before doing anything."

"Oh! The lava one… there's still one more."

"Yes, Bardiel must be around here."

"Why hasn't he attacked yet?"

"I don't know. He possesses living entities."

Shinji freaked out. "He could be anybody!"

He negated with the head. "Lilims, I mean humans, disgusts him. Maybe an animal…" Kaworu was thinking aloud. "So If I'm correct since my arrival have fallen 6 more, apart from the first four."

"The dual, the lava, the spider, the kamikaze and the shadow. They are only 5."

"I bet my neck the attack to the computer system was because of Iruel. There are still 4 to go. I'm sorry to tell you this but they'll be the most difficult of all. So…"

"So, What?"

"…So I'm going to tell Misato about all this. This way you'll be more ready against them."

Then Shinji jumped again from his chair (breaking it) and hold him by the shoulders.

"Are you crazy? You can't tell her anything about that! I'll not allow them to treat you as some kind of freak or test rat! Understood?!"

Kaworu was shocked. "You still want to protect me after knowing…?"

"Of course I do! I don't care if you are an Angel, an alien or whatever. You're the greatest thing ever happened to me."

The next thing he saw was Kaworu embracing him. It was the first time he saw him crying.

"I don't deserve you, Shinji. I love you so much."

Then to Kaworu's surprise Shinji opened his heart.

"I love you too."

And they did what they had wanted to do for so long, but hadn't decided to… until that moment. That was their first kiss.


	22. Chapter 22

Author's note: Just a warning for the ones not fond of SxK pairing (which is the main plot of the story by the way ¬.¬ …maybe this warning is a bit silly), this chapter has at the beginning a… soft contact scene between them. Shinji, Beware!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!! (OK, I'm fine now). If you don't like it, go down till the next scene of the chapter.

This chapter is quite long(4me), so don't expect a chapter so long in the future. Or maybe yes, who knows? I'm still writing the story.

* * *

Chapter 22

When Shinji awoke the following morning, he found himself embracing another person. He was going to shout when he remembered the day before and the confession and becalmed. He didn't let him stay in those ruins again and convinced him of sleeping in his house. Misato wasn't there and a note from her said she was going to be working all the two following days in Matsuhiro. They had ended in the same bed, but nothing happened (Don't think dirty things, perverts… Maybe later XD).

_Love. It sounds so distant to me, so unknown… but in some way I know that it is what I feel._

He watched the silver haired boy's closed eyes with a smile. Then, crimson appeared. He was finally awakened.

"Good morning!" he welcomed him.

"Morning! How are re you feeling today?"

"Wonderful. Wanna breakfast?"

"Sure! But not now. There is still a lot of time. It's Saturday and there is no school. Besides, Misato isn't home." Kaworu said with a rouge smile, holding him tightly. He started to kiss Shinji in the neck.

He moaned 2 seconds and then his shinji-frigid-senses were activated (Shinji's Brain: Alert! Physical contact level 4! Proceed with operation "Shield" level 2. XD)

"Wa-wait¿What are you doing?" Shinji's face was redder than his partner's eyes and was breathing very quickly. Kaworu raised a brow.

"I think it's obvious what I'm doing…"

Shinji looked away with embarrassment. "It's just... so suddenly…"

"Pleaaaassssseeee…" Kaworu made a puppy face. Shinji chuckled and got free from the hug.

"I'm going to make breakfast. Why don't you have a shower? …a cold one."

"Ok, I'll have a shower… Wanna join me?"

"…" (oWo)

"Just kidding…" he winked.

* * *

In Matsuhiro, Misato, Ritsuko and some operators were looking at the two giants that had arrived the day before. Next to them two boys were waiting, one with a black plug-suit and the other with a yellow one. 

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! I can believe it…" One of them was nearly jumping.

"Yeah, yeah, let's get over with this…" The other boy seemed a bit pissed off. Ritsuko started to give orders.

"Ok, gentlemen, let's prepare the entry- plugs!" Then she looked at Misato. She was staring at the black Eva3 with a confused look. "What?"

"I…I could swear I've seen it blinking!"

"With an S2 organ instead of a human soul? I doubt it."

"WHAT?!"

"Nothing…"

Then an operator went towards them.

"Dr! We've found something on Eva3's head. A dead bird."

"That is not important; go on with what I asked before!"

The operator looked at the dead bird.

* * *

Kaworu and Shinji were sitting on the sofa, Shinji's head on Kaworu's lap.

"Shinji, this TV show is a bit silly, isn't it?"

"Oh! It's true; you've never seen a TV program before."

"We shouldn't waste a beautiful day like this in here. Why don't we go for a walk?"

"Sure!"

* * *

Later the pilots were in their places and everything seemed ok. 

"Fine, Kensuke. Your synchronisation with Eva4 was as expected. Now try to move the right ankle!"

"Yes, Sir!" He shouted and did as she asked.

Ritsuko smiled and looked at her friend.

"My, my! He's a bit enthusiastic, isn't he Misato?"

"Well, there is still drool on the floor from when he saw his new white toy, so how can you tell?"

Touji was waiting in his entry plug for an order.

_That moron is too overexcited, I'm still wondering what I'm doing in here and the most important thing, why the hell didn't Shinji tell us that it was so damned hot in here? I didn't remember this heat when he beat that pink angel and we where with him, inside his EVA. I'm sure part from this fluid I'm in is my own sweat, Yuck!_

One of the operators in the monitors looked at the data.

"Everything seems fine Dr Akagi!"

"Let me see…No, that shouldn't happen. What's this increase in temperature from Eva3?" Then she moved towards Misato and told her with a low voice "Why didn't you let me to take Ibuki with us? We're stuffed with stupids in here."

"I assigned something… different to her."

"Still working on that? You're starting to annoy me with that theory of yours, you know?"

She was going to reply when Eva3 released itself from the engine.

"Touji, What are you doing?"

"Hey, I didn't do that!"

"Really? Well, it's only you in there! I think that makes easy to know who is responsible."

Then the fluid in the entry-plug turned green and some of it solidified, forming some kind of tentacles that trapped the unguarded boy in a sticky net.

"Maybe I'm not so alone in here… Somebody help me!"

The black Eva3 turned to the white one. With both hands it squeezed the Eva4's neck. Kensuke started to suffocate.

"What the hell?"

"The blood type has turned blue!" Noticed an amazed Ritsuko.

"That's not possible!"

"The fifth child is unconscious, He could die!"

"Entry-plugs out now!" Misato was frenetic.

"Eva3' entry plug is not responding to the signals. The pilot it's trapped inside!"

"We're detecting thermal energy increasing!"

Ritsuko instantly understood.

"Oh, shit! Everybody out of here! Evacuate the installations!

Two minutes after that everything turned white.

* * *

"Hey Shinji, Watch out!" 

"What?" He looked down where his friend was pointing.

"You nearly crush a kitten."

"I'm so sorry… I didn't see it. It's so tiny. Where is its mother?" Shinji took it from the ground and Kaworu looked around finding a dead corpse.

"He is all alone…"

"That's too sad, poor thing…"

"We could take care of it!"

"Really? Yeah! Why not?"

Then the earthquake sent them to the ground.

* * *

In Nerv the news arrived quite soon. 

"What happened in there?"

"We're not sure sub commander. It seems that a blue pattern has appeared in Matsuhiro installations. We detect it getting towards us."

"Any news from Dr Akagi or Katsuragi?"

"The medical team will be there in no time. We've already given the alarm and people are heading to the refuges."

"What about the third child?"

"He wasn't at home. We can't contact him."

"Don't worry, he will come."

Fuyutski turned to the Commander.

"I hope he does, he's the only pilot available."

* * *

Shinji helped Kaworu to stand up. They hear the alarm sounds. 

"An Angel!"

"Go! I'll catch you later." Kaworu was smiling.

"But…"

"I can protect myself, remember?"

"If you show yourself, they'll notice you."

"Don't worry. Go!"

* * *

"The target is approaching us!" 

"The pilot has finally arrived!"

"Prepare him right now!"

"I told you!" said commander Ikari.

* * *

Shinji was waiting for the angel to appear. He hoped it was easy that time so that Kaworu doesn't need to show up. 

_Please, don't come this time…_

Then, he realized something.

"Wait a minute, Where are Rei and Asuka?"

"They cannot pilot right now. Forget about that. Are you ready? The target should be visible by now."

"I think I see something… Eh? Wait a moment! It can't be… That's the Angel? It's an Evangelion!"

"In fact, that was the Evangelion #3 but it was possessed by the enemy, destroyed Eva4 and Matsuhiro."

"Misato was in Matsuhiro! Is she all right?"

"We don't know. Now you have to defeat the Angel. Do it."

_Possessing… That must be… How was it? Baiel or something. _

"But…"

"Why do you hesitate? Destroy it!"

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Father, there is a boy about my age in there, my friend. You cannot expect me to kill him!"

_Touji or maybe Kensuke… _

"It's the angel, our enemy! If you don't kill him, he will kill you."

"Even if you say that…"

Then the black giant attacked. To Shinji's surprise, his arms elongated like rubber and starting to strangle him.

"Shinji, fight back!"

_What should I do? I don't want to die... But I don't want to kill anybody. Shit! If I don't do something quickly, Kaworu will appear and he will get caught. I can't let that happen!_

"Father… Let's make… a deal…Give me… proofs that…his synchronisation is cut… and I'll fight."

The Commander had his doubts. Fuyutski hit the table.

"Ikari! Do what he asks!"

"You know that when we'll use the signal to cut the synch now that it's possessed…"

"Yes, the 4 remaining Angels will get access to our data. Well, if Eva1 is destroyed and the Angel arrives here, we won't have to worry about any other Angel, Right?"

The Commander sighted.

"If the Dummy plug system wasn't damaged...Ok. Ibuki, cut the synchronisation between Eva3 and his pilot. And send the proof to Eva1."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Inside the Eva3 entry plug, Touji had been screaming the damn thing to stop. It was bad enough to see how the demon tried to kill a friend, but feeling like he himself was doing it with his own hand was unbearable. Then all become dark and he stopped feeling what the Eva was doing. 

"Finally those bastards do something useful! What about taking me out of here?"

Touji will never know if the Angel was doing intentionally or by accident, but the ropes around him began to squeeze. The first was the one around his left ankle.

* * *

Even having difficulties breathing, Shinji could see the data of the cut in synchronisation of the Eva 3. Smiling, he put his legs on the EvAngel and pushed until it released him. With a kick, he sent the EvAngel far away so that he could design a plan. He asked the people of Nerv for assistance in the rescue of the pilot. Aoba was sending him data from the Eva 3 physiology, where the pilot was and more, while Ibuki was doing something Misato has asked her and Hyuga was scanning the EvAngel. After knowing the location of the entry plug, Shinji knew where to hit. He took out the knife and approached the target.

* * *

Touji was screaming. The pain in the ankle was too much. Then, a sound of broken bones filled the entry plug. He wished he could faint, that way he wouldn't be able to notice the ropes around his right ankle beginning to squeeze.

* * *

Hyuga finished scanning the enemy. He told Shinji about it. 

"Basically, the Angel has turned the Eva his body. Unfortunately, the nucleus is next to the place the entry plug is in. In order to hit and destroy the Angel, you have to remove the part of the Eva where the entry plug is. That's all I can tell you. Good luck!"

He started to try that but the EvAngel moved too much. Also he had to block the enemy attacks.

"Damn! If only I could freeze it or something…"

* * *

Touji started to suffocate. It seemed that the thing wasn't happy broking only both arms and legs. His next goal was his neck. His last thought before losing consciousness was not pleasant.

* * *

Ibuki sensed something next to the Battle place. She followed it and located the exactly place. Carefully, she got the photos she needed using the satellites.

* * *

Suddenly the Angel stopped. It trembled trying to move but it was no use. Shinji couldn't believe it.

_Why doesn't it move? … Could it be…? Oh no! Quick, before somebody detects him! Why did you have to do it…?_

Using the knife, he cut the part of the enemy where the plug was and carefully put it on the floor. Then the force stopping the enemy released it. Unfortunately for the EvAngel, Shinji was aiming for the right place to attack the same moment it was released. Shinji didn't remember how the Angels explode when they die...until then

* * *

The people in Nerv didn't let him stay to know about Touji or Misato, so he left with the promise that if he'll be back in one day they'll tell him something. He didn't notice the people following him. In his way home he met Kaworu who embrace him. 

"I was so worried…" Said Kaworu.

"Don't be. Luckily they didn't discover your…" But a voice behind him froze him. Shinji turned to see. Ibuki and three agents were there.

"Nagisa Kaworu, you're under arrest!


	23. Chapter 23

Author's Note: I don't own N.G.Evangelion. And I plan on shorten the story just to quit saying that I don't own it. Ò.Ó

Thanks for the rev. After the last one i was like, NYAAAA!!! They really like it!

Oh! And thanks for the advice, Inverness, it really helped.

* * *

Chapter 23

Shinji still couldn't believe it. Three days after the last battle, and still no news from Kaworu. Misato (Who was fine like Ritsuko, thanks-for-asking-but-in-this-moment-we-don't-care) wasn't telling him anything. Also he found out that very day that Asuka was in Nerv's medical floor in an autism state and Rei was under detention. He was sitting in a chair in the room Touji was, waiting for him to awaken. Hikari and Kensuke were there too. Kensuke only had a leg injured, but Touji had broken both arms and legs. Also, he had lots of bruises, the most problematic in the neck. He'll have difficulties to talk the first days. At least he was alive. And thanks to somebody those bastards had arrested. He still could remember as it was minutes ago.

(Flashback)

"Nagisa Kaworu, You're under arrest."

"No! Let him go!"

"Don't worry, Shinji. They can't hurt me." He had said with a very calm voice. "Neither prove anything…" He added in a low voice and smiling.

Maya advised him to go home and Kaworu went with them. Not before smiling again to comfort him. At home he found Pen-Pen and the new kitten. He started to play with him, just to not thinking about his friend. He had to find him a name.

"I'll call you Tabris. I hope he'll like the detail. Please, be safe Kaworu…"

(Flashback end)

Thanks to Ritsuko's awareness, most of the people in Matsuhiro were saved. Misato only had a broken arm. Sadly, the installations, S2 engine investigation and Evas 3 and 4 were lost. Also, they were worried because of the knowledge the remaining Angels had from them. With all that work to do and adding the Kaworu issue, Ritsuko hadn't slept in two days.

Touji opened his eyes. He frowned when he saw a pink ceiling.

_Who the hell has painted my room's ceiling in pink? Wait… This is not…_

"Touji!"

"Are you all right?"

"You scare us for a moment, dude!"

"…" he opened his mouth to say something, but that was all.

"Oh! I forgot! Your throat is going to be sore some days. Try not to talk."

He nodded. Then he closed his eyes and fell asleep again. A Nurse entered and asked them to let him rest for the rest of the day. Hikari and Ken went home but Shinji didn't.

_I'm not going anywhere till I see him. _

_

* * *

_

Misato was walking without thinking anything in particular when she found Shinji running next to the control room.

"Shinji! What are you doing still here? You should go home and…"

"I want to see him!"

"Oh... Him."

"Misato!"

"I'm sorry Shinji"

"Yeah …"

"I was only doing my work"

"Suuuure…"

"It's nothing personal."

"Right…. Then, what's happening? Tell me. Where is he?"

"He's fine."

"That's not enough for me!"

She sighted. "Ok. Ritsuko is doing a research and some tests to be sure there is nothing wrong with him."

"There is nothing wrong with him! I'm beginning to wonder if there is something wrong with all of you."

When she was going to reply, two people walked towards them. Shinji's heart began to beat faster.

"Kaworu!"

"Hey!"

They hugged each other. Misato ignored them and asked Ritsuko for the results, she moved her head.

"Nothing. If there is something angelic in him, we can't detect it."

"Told you!" Whispered Kaworu.

Then a big shake made them fall. They got up and followed Misato to the Control Room.

"What's happening?"

"Barriers 1 to 18 damaged!"

"Bloody type confirmed blue! It's an Angel!"

"What? How's that we haven't detect it till now? No… Wait just one minute… have you just said that he has destroyed 18 shields in one single blow?"

Another shake answered her. The Commander voice filled the room.

"The enemy has already entered Geofront. What are you waiting for, Katsuragi?"

"Shit! Shinji, Quick!"

"Yes!" Then turned to Kaworu. "You stay here and do nothing. Please!"

"Ok! Do your best!"

Five minutes after that, Shinji and Eva1 hadn't appeared yet.

"Damnit! Where is the Angel now?"

"Oh no! Right over us!"

"Evacuate!"

Then, part of the ceiling of the enormous room where the control room and the MAGGI computer where collapsed and a big ugly skull face appeared in front of them. The eyes of the skull started to glow. Misato closed her eyes, getting ready for the unavoidable. But the hit didn't come.

She opened her eyes to see Kaworu protecting them with an A.T. Field. All of them were staring at him with astonished looks on their faces. The blast ended and Kaworu fell to his knees, quite breathless. He looked at them furiously.

"What are you still doing here? Run away!"

But another glow from the Angel's eyes got his attention and formed his A.T.Field again. Misato couldn't think. Too much in her head.

_He's helping us._

_It's a trap._

_Shinji needs him._

_He's playing with Shinji's feelings. He's an Angel, our enemy._

_An Enemy wouldn't be stopping that thing from killing us._

_He is still an Angel. All of them are responsible of your father's death. Because of them you can't hate him anymore._

_No, no! I don't want to hate him… That's the past, now this is my life and I don't want to die! I don't want anyone to die. If he can… if he wants to help us… Be welcome!_

Meanwhile, Kaworu was starting to get tired.

_Oh no! Zeruel is too strong. On top of that even if I resist till Shinji come, now they know. I suppose it doesn't matter now. This… is… my… limit._

Kaworu's A.T. Field failed one second before ending the blast. He wasn't annihilated, just a little toasted. The others looked horrified to the first degree burns in the pale skin. Misato was going to help him but then she noticed the Angel's eyes glowing again. Fortunately, Eva1's punch in the skull face deflected the blast. Shinji turned to see the others.

"Are you all right down th…?" Then he saw the burned body. He recognized the silver locks and felt a rage he had never felt before. He turned to the Angel. "**HOW YOU DARE!!!!**"

He hit it with such force it sent him through the entire complex till it landed outside the Geofront. Ritsuko have never seen such power in an Evangelion. Maya showed her the new data.

"120 of synchronisation and still increasing? Oh, no!"

Misato looked at her after calling for a medical team. "What's the matter Ritsuko? I thought the highest the better."

"Only till 100. If he goes above that, we could lose him."

"S…Shin…ji…"

Misato looked at the burned body.

_He's still alive!_

"Where on earth is that damned medical team?!"

Then another sound caught their attention. It was Ibuki throwing up. They looked at the screen to know why and their blood frizzed. Eva1 was gutting the Angel with teeth and hands.

"Shinji…"

"Angel activity has down to zero. It's dead."

"Synchronisation index has come to 400, it's amazing!"

"Oh-oh… Shinji! Can you hear me? Shinji!"

But from inside of the Evangelion didn't come any answer.


	24. Chapter 24

A/Note: Sorry for the delay, but now I'm attending college and working too. Little time to write. Anyway, NGEvangelion is not mine. But this story is certainly mine.

* * *

Chapter 24

At Nerv, Misato was astonished. She couldn't believe the orders she had just received.

"You know what to do, Katsuragi. Don't leave anything in the place."

"But, but…"

"I'll understand if you don't feel like doing it considering your past. I'll assign it to another…"

"Wait! If it's going to be done… I prefer to do it myself."

"Fine, dismissed!"

She felt the tears running.

_Bastards… But I'll need some things first. Lucki__ly those still owe me one.

* * *

_

Five people were sitting around a table in a dark room. The table had a big logo drawn on it. It was a triangle with 7 eyes.

"It's confirmed. That data was sent by him."

"He was a fool if he thought we wouldn't notice."

"Ikari isn't necessary anymore. When the 9 Eva series are finished, we'll take control of things!"

"Don't be hasty, gentlemen. That man has been working hard for this organisation… till now. Let him do a little more and then we'll see."

"What if the events turn against us?"

"By the end of the week we'll be prepared just in case. Also, I haven't lost my connections with the Japanese government. Talking about the Eva series, Mr Rioji has been very useful."

"Anyway we'll have to take care of him too."

"That won't be necessary. You'll see."

* * *

In an abandoned building a man was waiting. Then the one he was waiting for arrived. 

"It's not usual for you to coming late, Misato."

"I'm sorry Kaji."

**BANG!

* * *

**

In a second control room, Ritsuko was doing some tests to Unit 1. The results were quite similar to those from that accident 10 years ago. Ibuki came in.

"What do you have?"

"As we suspected, there is no remains of the s2 organ within the rests of the last Angel."

"Well, that isn't a bad new. If we could use unit 01, it wouldn't need external power source."

"You mean if we could take Shinji out from it."

"Correct. The spectral analysis has showed the components of human body and soul in the entry-plug. We have also detected brainwaves. That's the difference with the other incident."

"What other incident? Has happened this before?"

"Yes."

"That's nonsense! I've been working here since NERV was created."

"Before that it was called GEHIRN… I was here before you graduated from college."

"I'm sorry, Sir. What happened? Another person was lost due to the high synch rate?"

"Yes, her name was Ikari Yui."

"Ikari!"

"This is confidential information. Even between your partners. Anyway, we're going to let it this way until we made up a better plan for the rescue. Something else?"

"Yes! I have the medical results for today of… well, the burned patient."

She gave her some papers. Ritsuko was very impressed.

"I can't believe it. Only two days and there are no scars."

"We've made those tests again and we can't find out where he generates the AT.field. By the speed the injuries have healed we assume there must be a S2 organ somewhere, but…"

"Is he awake?"

"Yes. He says he want to help us. He has more information of the enemy."

"Then, let's have a little meeting with him. Please, arrange it to be in half an hour."

Then, Misato arrived.

"My! You really have a bad face… don't tell me you and Kaji have argued again."

"Well… Don't think about seeing him in a long time."

In the meeting with Kaworu, Ritsuko found quite interesting data from the two remaining Angels. Unfortunately, there didn't seem to be any pilot available. Of course he didn't tell them about him much more than that. So he still was a little mystery for them. At least he was accepted as "possible ally" instead of "certainly target". They let him accommodate (sleep, eat, etc) there so he could stay with Shinji (Eva1), but he couldn't do anything to wake him up.

Then, the problems arrived in a report from the NASA. Another Angel had arrived. Apparently, the enemy wasn't doing anything but it was so far away that the long ranged weapons that reached it couldn't break the AT.field. Basically, they were clueless. They showed the data and images to Kaworu and he was able to identify it as Arael the Wise.

"He's the opposite of Zeruel who only used pure strength, but I don't know how it's going to attack. He's only brains, as you would say."

Then Ritsuko realized something.

"Brains… Maybe… Ibuki, Hyuga, Aoba. I need you to stop making the usual tests. I want spectrographic state, microwaves, electromagnetic, anything out of the usual AT. Field or bloody type scan."

They finished and show her the results.

"Let me see… No… no… Hey! Those are brainwaves! Very clever… It's an undetected way of using the AT. Field! How can he know us so well…?"

"It seems to be inoffensive…"

"Are you sure, Ibuki?"

"Well, with the headache I've got right now I wouldn't bet…"

"Yeah! I don't feel so well myself. Just to be sure run a simulation of the wave and the possible effects using MAGGI."

"Yes sir!"

Above them, in the Commander office, Fuyutski and Ikari were commenting about SEELE and Kaworu.

"At least, we're lucky they don't know about this. After defeating two more Angels, they will still think there is one more left. That is something we could use against them.

"I'm not so sure they are going to wait till that. You know what happened with Rioji. I'm worried about… Are you allright? Your hand tremble."

"I'm fine."

"It wouldn't worry me if it wasn't THAT hand in particular."

"I tell you I'm fine!"

"…"

"I'm sorry, this headache is killing me."

"Sure, the headache…"

"Fuyutski…" Ikari glared at him.

* * *

Ritsuko was looking at the satellite's images. 

"I still don't get it. What's he doing there?"

"Misato, are you allright?"

"I think I'm going to puke. First it was just a headache but now it's worse."

"That's not just a headache… It's him!" said Kaworu.

"What are you talking about Kaworu?"

"He's right, Ritsuko. Look at these results."

Ritsuko took the papers Ibuki had given her.

"Very clever…"

"What?"

"Bad news. The brainwaves he's emitting are going to kill us in less than an hour. Not just us, but half the damned planet. Damned bastard! Those headaches were just the first symptoms."

"Are you sure Dr Akagi?" asked the Commander behind them.

"Yes. Besides we don't have a weapon that will work at that range. I'm afraid it's too late to evacuate."

"We still have the lance." Said the Commander.

"You can't be serious, Ikari!" Fuyutski looked worried.

"There is no other way to defeat something so far away."

"Even if you say that, how are we going to do it? We don't have any pilot to use it."

"There is still one pilot available." Interrupted Misato.

"She will refuse."

"Let me talk with her."

All of them looked at the silver haired boy. The Commander looked at him intensely. He nodded.

Ritsuko guided him to the cell she was in.

"Whatever you do, do it quickly. We're running out of time."

* * *

Rei was in the bed of the cell, staring at the ceiling. She heard someone at the door. 

"It's you…"

"Do you know what's happening?"

"I can feel it."

"We need your help, Rei. The situation…"

"Now I know why you said that. If the rumours are true, of course."

"What?"

"You are like me. Remember? You told me that thing once. Did you already know what I was?"

"We don't have time to discuss that!"

"I don't agree with you. Answer me!"

"What? I don't know what you are, but in a way I can feel something… similar to me."

"I am… I don't know…. For them, something to use and throw away. How would you feel if you were not necessary for anyone? Is there a reason to be here? I'm not so sure anymore. Maybe I shouldn't do anything. I'd better be dead."

"Listen, I don't know what have happened to you. Or why do you say such things. I've been a human less than half a year and I'm not sure of lots of things. But I'm sure of two. If you have someone… someone you love or care about, the world can be a paradise, it doesn't matter where you live. If you are in control of your life, there is always a chance of being happy. As far as I know, you were always told what to do. Now you can choose. You are you. Your self is made of choices. The choices you have done. The moment you start to make them by yourself is when your identity appears, when you'll start to live."

"…"

"If you want to make your own way… You can do it! Just try it. What can you lose when you have nothing?"

"…"

"Please. Help us. I don't want to die, I have someone who makes my world complete. You're the only one that can fight. Our only hope."

"Just me… Oh, yes! The others Rei are gone…"

"So…?"

She smiled for the first time. "I'm curious of what real life is and discover myself. That would be something interesting indeed."

He smiled too. "You'll have to survive today to found out…"

"I know. Tell me what to…"

She stopped. She seemed confused of what to say. She closed her eyes and sighted.

"No. Don't tell me what to do. Just give me the details of the situation and I'll decide my way."

He smiled. "You learn fast!"

* * *

Shinji was floating in a calm ocean. 

_It's so calm in here…

* * *

_

At the Commander office Fuyutski saw the Commander going away.

"Where are you going Ikari?"

"To the bathroom. I leave the rest to you."

Although he saw him shaking he thought it was because of the angel attack. Little he knew about the real reason. When the Commander arrived to the men bathroom, he took the right glove off his hand. The hand was glowing with pure white light. He smiled mischievously.

"Soon, my friend…."

* * *

Shinji felt a presence with him. 

"Who is there?"

_Whoever is it, I don't feel danger, just… a familiar tingle.

* * *

_

Kaworu arrived to the Control room with a big smile.

"She's going to fight!"

But his smile disappeared quickly. All the people were lying on the floor. Most of them unconscious. Then he heard Rei's voice from the entry-plug, from one of the speakers.

"I'm in Unit 00. Is there any plan off battle?"

"Wait! What do I do? Please, there must be someone who knows how to use all this!"

Then he heard a moan. The guy with glasses was still conscious. Barely.

"Thank goodness! Please, how do I talk to the people in the Evas?"

"That green dial… over there."

That was all he could say before blood started to run down his nose. He fainted. Kaworu used the dial.

"Hello!!! Do you hear me Rei?!!!!"

"You don't need to shout like that."

"Oh, Sorry."

"So…?"

"They are all unconscious, but they said something about a lance."

"The Longinus Lance?"

"Could be. What's that?"

"I'll explain it later. I need to go to Central Dogma."

"Then, go!"

"I can't open the gates. You'll have to do it."

"Surely you don't expect me to know how to use all this drivers…."

"I do."

"…" ¬.¬

* * *

Shinji tried to look for the presence he felt before, but it was everywhere. 

_It feels like… Mother? … He! What a fool! She can't be here. But this feeling is like… sounds like her.

* * *

_

Kaworu started to feel dizzy due to the headache. Not because of the Angel attack, that wasn't affecting him at all. Trying to understand how the drivers of the control Room worked was the origin of the headache.

"Let me try this…"

"LAUNCHING EVANGELION 02!"

"No, that wasn't… Uhm… What about this?"

"AUTODESTRUCTION SECUENCE ASKED… WAITING FOR THE COMMITTEE'S ANSWER…"

"EKKK!!! No, no, no…"

"AUTODESTRUCTION DENIED!"

"Pfiu…."

"Well, I suppose it's normal for all the Angels to try to destroy Nerv. We're used to it."

"That's not funny, Rei! Let's try this…"

"DIALING TELEPHON NUMBER…. Yes, Pizza-Tokio3 here! What was your request? Today we can offer you our special…"

"What the…?" O.o

* * *

Shinji wasn't feeling so much well. 

"Who is calling me? From Where? And where is here by the way? I don't understand.

**Shinji,**** you must go back…**

"Who are you?" O.O

* * *

Rei was getting a bit bored. 

"You know what? I was enjoying counting the spots in the cell's ceiling more than this."

"Since when do you have sense of humour?"

"I don't think that's hilarious."

"Whatever… Well, I'll try that…"

"LEVEL ONE GATE TO DOGMA OPPENED. REQUESTING A NEW OPENING…"

"Oh, yeah! Continue, continue…"

"I'm on my way." Informed Rei.

After passing through all the levels, she arrived to Central Dogma, where the big red cross where with the white half giant and the lance. When she took out the stick, the lower missing part of the giant appeared: The legs. She thought a moment about Eva 01 and Shinji. That Evangelion was different from the others. It was not a copy from Adam, but Lilith. Made from the missing part.

She went to the surface and destroyed the Angel with the Lance. The enemy didn't fight back. That Lance was too much for him.

* * *

Shinji opened his eyes, but didn't feel like opening them. He simply could see. 

"That's weird. I wake up and the first thing I see isn't a ceiling I don't recognize, but a wall. Was I sleeping standing up? And why I can't move? Wait, That wall is familiar to me. Isn't this the room where the Evangelion is in?"

He tried to move his head to look at his surroundings, but what moved was his arm, destroying the wall next to him. _Destroying?!!! _To amplify his surprise he heard something through the speakers.

"DETECTED MOVEMENT FROM EVANGELION 01"

"The Eva move? But it's me who… It can't be!"

* * *

Kaworu was helping Ritsuko standing up when he heard the speakers. 

"DETECTED MOVEMENT FROM EVANGELION 01"

"Hey! I haven't done anything! WAIT! Eva 01? SHINJI!!!!"


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Evangelion not mine, blah, blah, blah...

Chapter 25

"Are you feeling better, Maya?"

"Yes. Thanks, Ritsuko. Some of us recover more slowly."

"What do we have?"

"Look at this. Since the synch rate is so high, Shinji has fused to the Eva and he's able to control it as his own body. Since it was a great effort and strain, the synoptic nerves are damaged. We'll have to teach him to move again, like a very big newborn."

"Do you have images from inside of the entry-plug?"

"Yes. As you can see even the plug-suit has disappeared."

"Well, there is something we can thank the Angel for."

"Really?"

"I think that the fact that Shinji awoke and rebuild part of his own ego within the Eva is a result of the Angel attack combined with the status he had before. It's a pity we couldn't do the same 10 years ago…"

* * *

Kaworu looked to the big robot nearly not believing Shinji was there. 

"I know it's weird for me to say this, but I wish I could touch you." Shinji's voice went out from the purple thing.

"Well, now with those hands of yours you could hug me just using two fingers, big boy. But maybe you'd crush me. I can imagine my head popping out of my body." He joked.

"Gross!! But you know I'd never do something like that."

"I know. Hey! Can I ask you something?"

"Sure!"

"Are you that big under all that armour?"

"…" oWo

* * *

After hearing the good/weird news, Misato was waiting for the damage information in her office. It seems that half the city had been in the same state as them. Close to death. 

_That was close…__and I couldn't even say goodbye to…_

Then an official came in. She stared at him.

"Which is the damage in the city?"

"Anybody dead. Only an empty building explosion. A gas escape we think…"

"That's not related to this incident. Does the government want to make us responsible of it? Bastards... Dismissed!"

When she was alone Misato started to cry. She tried not to, but no avail.

_I can't cry. I must be strong. If things turn as I think, we'll be together again, Kaji.

* * *

_

Ritsuko was doing some tests to the Eva-shinji. He was wondering something for some time. Maybe now he'll know it.

"Ritsuko, can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"My mother. Is she here? What happened 10 years ago?"

"…"

"My father told me 4 people know what happened. He doesn't want to tell me. Who are they?"

"The Commander and Sub Commander are two of them."

"They won't tell me anything."

"I'm the third."

"Could you tell me?" she noticed the anxiety in the voice. She could imagine the expression of his face. His new face was immobile.

"You don't need to ask. You are the fourth one."

"WHAT?!!!"

"You were only four. Luckily humans tend to hide from themselves the most horrible events of the past."

"How could I forget something like that? It's too important!"

"With a little help from hypnosis. Your father suggested it."

"Him… Can you tell me why I don't go right now and crush him like a bug?"

"Because you still can't move freely."

"Oh! Damn… Anyway, you know what? I think she talked to me."

"Really? And what did she tell you?"

"She told me to go back here. Do you think she's… you know, alive or something like that?"

"I don't want to sound cruel, but she won't come back. We'll never be able to do it."

"… That's a good way to tell me that I'll be trapped in here forever."

"Your situation is different. Leave it to me."

"Ok, I suppose I'll have to trust you. As if I had other choice. Anyway, Did I tell you some days ago we found a kitten? Now it's at home."

She started to laugh.

"What?"

"Misato is allergic to cats and they scare her to death… I'd like to see her face when she notices the new roommate. Apart from Kaworu of course."

"What does she think about him?"

"She's fine with that. I think she likes him. Well, he saved our lives, nearly killing himself in the process. That's something to be thankful for."

"I know, it's impossible not to like him."

"He even changed Rei."

"What do you mean?"

"It's difficult to explain… For example, what can you tell me about her? I mean her personality."

"She is shy, silent… I think she feel herself worthless. She always says that she can be easily replaced. And that if something is an order she will do it. She seems cold but I think that's only in the outside…. I don't really know. I don't even understand myself…"

"That's very close to my description. Well, she is now… more alive. I don't want to say this but she was a bit like a robot. I think she wants to know her place in the world. She wants to live her life in her own terms."

"Wow…"

"Maybe you don't realise, but you have changed even more than her."

"You think so? Maybe…"

* * *

Kaworu and Misato arrived to the apartment. He was telling her something and she was laughing because of it. 

"...And did you really eat it? My goodness! I've eaten disgusting things before, but nothing like that! Gross!!!"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures. Besides, what else could I do?"

"Well, I'd never…er…er…AtsuAAA!" She sneezed.

"Did you catch a cold?" He said leaving the jacket on the couch.

"Maybe…Atchus! Ufff, I wasn't like this since…. Hey, where is the sushi I bought this morning?"

"Oh-oh…"

Then, little Tabris appeared with Pen Pen following him. Kaworu take him from the floor.

"Misato, I think an explanation must be…"

But when he turned around, Misato had already fainted.

"…done."


	26. Chapter 26

N/A: Sorry for the delay! I have so much to study... Well, here is it. NGEvangelion isn't mine (ovbiously)

Please, Rei-fans, don't hate me! At least, wait until you see the end of the story...

* * *

Chapter 26

Four days after the last battle, somewhere in Nerv, Kaworu and Rei were looking at a redhair in a room. Rei had just finished telling him about the incident with the clones. Kaworu was amazed.

"I suppose that knowing that the Evas have human souls can be quite the shock. And all that about Shinji's mother and Lilith… It must have been difficult for you to accept."

"At first… Now I don't really care. Do you think Shinji will be fine? His status…"

"I don't know. I'm a bit worried… Hey! I've just realized something to help!"

"To help Shinji?"

"No! Asuka! I think she has to face her inner demons going back there."

"She won't accept entering again into an Evangelion."

"We'll have to force her."

"We'll leave that option for the moment." Said Misato next to them. "By the way Rei, Good job recovering the Lance."

"Than you, Misato."

"There's still one more Angel left, right?"

"I'm afraid so. Armisael. Very similar to Bardiel, the one that possessed an Eva."

"Is there something else you know about him to help us?"

He frowned. "If there was more, I'd tell you. Besides it's a she, so you can say _about her_."

"You… I mean, they have a gender?"

"Yes, but not in the way you think, not physical. It's more the character and personality, if you know what I mean."

"I think I know. Forget it, I have good news. Touji's injuries are healing well. I thought you'd like to tell Shinji yourself.

"I'll go with you." Added Rei standing up. "I-" But a shiver made her sit again.

_Is this what they call a bad feeling?_

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Shall we go now?"

* * *

"I'm very happy to hear that" Said Shinji. 

"I'm more happy to hear about your progress." Said Kaworu. Shinji had already been able to move well the neck and the right arm.

"Well, one limb down, three else to go. If I recover a bit more, I'll be able to fight with you the last Angel." He told Rei. She didn't answer him. She could still feel the bad feeling.

_Why is this…?_

Then they heard the alarm.

"I suppose you won't have the chance to help me." She started to go but suddenly she turned her head towards Eva-Shinji and said in a low voice: "Good bye." And she went out to change into her plug suit.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Said Kaworu.

"Me too. I told her once never to say good bye before a mission. But this time…"

* * *

"Misato, you finally appear." 

"Sorry! What do we have?"

"We're not sure. We've launched Eva 0 with Rei but the thing doesn't have a blue bloody type. It continuously changes from orange to green."

"What does it mean? Is there any image?"

Then the big screen showed the outside. Floating and spinning in the air was a white giant rope similar to a DNA helix forming a circumference of about 50 meters of diameter.

"What does MAGGI say?"

"There isn't enough data." Said Ibuki.

"The changes could mean that that isn't the real form of the Angel." Added Ritsuko.

"And Rei?"

"She's close, waiting orders."

Sudenly, the rope started to move with an amazing speed towards Unit00. Rei didn't even have the time to use the A.T.Field.

"The bloody type has turned finally blue!"

"Rei defend yourself!" ordered Misato.

"She can't, it's too quick!"

"The Angel is beginning to invade the Eva!" Announced Aoba

"What!?"

Inside the Eva, Rei could barely move. She felt like she was fainting and closed her eyes.

* * *

"No!" She shouted. But she wasn't in the plug. She was floating over an orange sea where some kind of clone of her wearing the same plug suit was. "Who are you?" 

**I'm… Rei Ayanami.**

"No, you are not. I'm me, the only one who is left. You're just an Angel.

**Really? Don't you want to be one with me?**

"No. I finally want to be myself."

**But you're alone. Even when you're surrounded of people.**

"I…"

**Your heart is full of sadness.**

"It's true."

**Let me be one with you. You'll never be alone again.**

"Maybe that would have worked with me… before. I felt that way… before, but not now!"

* * *

Then the illusion faded and she found herself in the plug again. Looking outside she could see part of the Angel had enter into the Eva's body like a worm. 

"Rei, hang in there, we'll send Unit 01!" Shouted Misato.

Ritsuko was going to say something, but it was Rei who denied the help.

"Don't! We can't let the angel invade Unit 01 like it has done with mine. If that Eva get invaded by an Angel, it will be over for everybody. I'll do it."

"But how?"

Suddenly, the rest of the Angel was aspirated into the Eva. Then, Hyuga received some data from Eva0.

"She has inversed her A.T. Field. The Angel is trapped…What is this? Mode D activated from the plug!"

"Mode D? But that is… No! Rei get out!" Shouted Misato

"I can't. If I go out, the A.T.Field will disappear and the Angel will get free." Said her calmly.

"Don't do it!"

"Don't feel bad, Misato. This is my choice, the path I've chosen. I think all of you worth to live. You'll have to live for me. Thank you for everything. Goodbye." They couldn't see the happy smile she had in her face.

"Rei!"

Then, the Eva exploded.

For 5 long minutes nobody made a sound. In the control room everybody was looking at the screen speechless. Even Sub commander forgot about the Commander whereabouts.

Next to Unit 01, Kaworu sat on the floor horrified and put a hand on his mouth. From the purple Eva came one single word. "Rei…"

* * *

Very deep inside the complex, a white giant with a mask began to struggle, trying to get free from the colossal Red Cross. But a red Lance stabbed in the chest didn't let it go. 

"Send immediately a medical team." Said Misato in a low voice, fist formed, body trembling.

"Misato, she's already…" Said Ritsuko not daring to face her.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!! Send them now!"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Note of the author: Ok, After writing the sad goodbye from Rei I nearly delete it. _I must not be EMO_. But it was necesary for the ending I've thought for this story(or maybe I'm just lazy and don't want to think about an alternatuive way of killing Armisael, Who knows?)

* * *


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I'm sorry for the delay, but now I've finished tests and chapters will come quicklier (I hope). Oh, and I don't own NGEvangelion. As if I need to say it...

* * *

Chapter 27

In a dark room there were nine old men sitting around an oval table with the triangle with eyes symbol.

"We've lost Avangelion Unit00."

"Unit02 is useless."

"We can't control Unit01."

"Neither the Longinus Lance."

"This has gone out of our hands. We can't wait more, Keel. We have to take NERV under our control as it was before." One of them said to a man who wore some weird glasses.

"Everything is fine, gentlemen. The nine EVA-Series are ready to take action."

"So, what are we waiting for?" said one of them getting up. The man named Keel didn't move, but smiled.

"Have you ever played chess, gentlemen? First, we move our pawns. When there are no more options, we'll take care of things ourselves."

"Which are our options?"

"First I would like to try something that will cause minor damage. After all, there are innocent people there. It's what we call unnecessary damage."

"Now you care about that? What will you do if that doesn't work?"

"Then, there'll be no choice. Our goals are more important."

"What will you call that, then?"

"Collateral damage, of course."

* * *

In the control room the three strategic assistants were taking a rest for coffee.

"I still don't get it." Said Hyuga. "All the Angels are down. Why are we in First A Alert?"

"Something is going on. Apart from the simulations with MAGGI to take Shinji back, there is nothing else to do. Even Touji has already gone to the public hospital. Maybe it's just nothing to be worried about." Said Ibuki.

"Dr Akagi and Sub Commander Fuyutski are nervous. That is obvious. They seem to be waiting for an attack." Added Aoba.

"I hope it's just security stuff. I wonder what they will do to all the staff in here, including us, now that the Project E is nearly over."

"I suppose they will transfer us to another installation. I hope to go on working with Dr Akagi. There is still so much to learn from her. She's a really genius." Commented Ibuki with sparkles in her eyes.

"Jeez, girl! Why don't you just marry her?"

"Moron…"

* * *

Kozo Fuyutski was having a little walk. Even if his back was asking him to go and have some sleep, he just… couldn't. Since Rei's death he'd been having weird dreams about Yui. The only reason he had to allow them to "make" Rei ten years ago was to preserve Yui's body in some way. Her mind was trapped inside Unit01, unable to communicate with others. Gone. Now she was whole gone. He leaned on a wall and stared at the ceiling. He could still remember the first time he met her when he was a teacher at college. She was so kind, so intelligent, so pretty…

_Noooooo…. Don't go that way again old man_.

And then she met and married to that bastard…

"Mmm? Talking about the devil… What are you doing here, Ikari?"

Nerv's Commander Gendo Ikari had just appeared. He was moving weirdly, like looking for something. He passed next to the Sub Commander without noticing him. His eyes showed emptiness.

"Ikari? Wait!" He said grabbing him by the arm. In an instant, Ikari got free and push him to the wall, his eyes showing great anger.

"Get away from me old man!"

"What's happening to you?" Said him.

Maybe he noticed the concern in his voice because Ikari's expression changed to another of terror. With bulging eyes.

"Kozo… Help me…"

"Gendo…"

But, you know what? Nerv's alarm loves to interrupt. Yup! Exactly! An attack! In that moment Ikari run to somewhere, leaving Fuyutski alone. He was going to follow him but thought twice and instead, run to the Control room.

"What's happening?" He asked when he arrived there. "It can't be an Angel!"

"We don't know, Sir! Nearly all the auxiliary communication lines have collapsed." Said Ibuki from her seat. Dr Akagi was going from monitor to monitor reading the data and making suggestions to Ibuki, Hyuga and Aoba. She suddenly stopped next to Hyuga's seat. She smirked and said one only word.

"SEELE…."

"Already?" Asked the Sub Commander. "I was wondering about them. How nice of them to greet us…" Said him with irony.

"They are using 5 MAGGI computers!"

"5 against 1… From where?"

"China, Germany… and USA."

"If SEELE cancel our MAGGI, they'll break into Nerv withouth resistance. It will be over." Said the Sub Commander.

"This is worse than the angel computer attack. At least the angel was the enemy, but now…" said Misato worried.

"Believe it or not, the main enemy of humanity is humanity itself. How do you see it, Akagi?"

"Are you joking, Sub Commander? Just five against **MY **MAGGI? This will be fun."

She started keying on a panel and took a disk from her lab coat's pocket.

"I knew all along that those bastards had high connections with the government and the possibility of this, so I made a counterattack. I expected the whole 12 MAGGIs though, well… better if I get ride of the rest too, don't you think so?"

"So this is an order from Tokio2. I wonder which lie they have told them. What are you going to do?"

"A 666 barrier. Not only there is no way of enter it. Also it creates a feedback that will erase the net from the invaders. Say bye-bye to your MAGGI, old bastards!"

She keyed one last time and everything on the monitors went back to normal.

MAIN CONTROL RECOVERED. EXTERNAL THREAT ANIHILATED.

"Well done, Dr. But this is far from over. Now they won't stop till they recover by force The 2 Evangelions and the original MAGGI." Said the Sub Commander.

"I know." She sighted.

* * *

In a dark room 8 people looked at another one who was still digesting the results of the "pacifist" attack.

"Fine, if you want it the hard way…" he furiously said to nobody in particular.

"Shall we prepare ourselves?"

"Yes. I don't trust much the Army." He said that standing up. Then the 9 men went out of the room.

* * *

At Nerv things seemed normal, but then…

"What's this?" Said Aoba worried.

"What's now?" asked Misato.

"We've lost radar's external signal!"

"There is no communication with the group outside!"

"So, finally they have sent the Army…" Said the Sub Commander worried.

"Fine! Be ready everyone! Take out your weapons! Alert all the entrances!" ordered Misato.

"But they are normal people…humans…" mumbled Ibuki consternated.

"If you think they will think the same about us…" said Hyuga.

* * *

Misato and more people arrived to the place where Units 01, 02 and Kaworu were.

"Misato! What's happening?" asked Kaworu.

"SEELE has finally sent the Army against us!" answered Misato. Then she heard some informs from the machine attached to her ear.

Cut of transmissions!...bzzz!... Enemy has entered 2nd level and still go on!

"Shit!"

"Katsuragi…" Said the Sub Commander.

"I know, Sir! First of all we must take the Evas out of their reach. Take Asuka into her Eva and together with Eva 01 into the lake, Now!"

"Yes sir!"

"But Asuka… In her state…" said Shinji.

"If they find her, she'll be dead in no time! Besides, maybe the shock will awake her."

"I'm going with them!" announced Kaworu.

"No! You must stay!" Exclaimed Shinji.

"But…"

"Please, stay here and protect them for me."

"Ok… Please, be safe!"

"You too!"

* * *

In the Control Room…

"Evacuating levels 2-8!"

"Shit, they are coming too fast!"

"After the fight against the 14th angel we redesigned our defensive system. They must have a copy."

"This is a rampage! I can't stand it!" Said Ibuki horrified.

"I want a flood with Bakelite in level 7 right now!" Ordered Ritsuko.

"But that level is still crowded!" said Aoba.

"We need all the time we could get, do it!"

The Control room was very big. It was full of bridges, dials, giant screens and computers. The main part was three blocks each one with technicians assisting each one of the three MAGGI computers. Above them it was a similar block but just with the three first technicians, Maya Ibuki, Melchior's assistant; Makoto Hyuga, Casper's assistant and Shigeru Aoba, Balthazar's assistant. Above them all, the Commander's office. Still, the Control Room was the second most guarded in Nerv's, apart from Central Dogma, of course. You could imagine their surprise when one of the doors collapsed and soldiers began the assault.

"How have they come this far?" Asked Misato hiding behind hyuga's desk and taking out her own weapon.

Aoba gave Ibuki a gun but she didn't take it.

"I can't… Those aren't Angels!"

"Don't be silly! If you don't finish them, they will kill you!"

"That won't be necessary!" said a voice behind them. Kaworu began floating above them and created an A.T.Field around the room. Even with it protecting them against bullets and little explosions, they felt a great tremble. Rocks started to fall from the ceiling.

"With that force field they won't be able to do anything!" Said Misato gladly.

"But the boy will get tired sooner or later…" Ritsuko contradicted her.

"They could use N2 bombs to get ride of us." Said Aoba.

"Not if what they want is the original MAGGI System."

**BOOM!** Everything trembles

"You really had to say it, didn't you Shigeru?" said Hyuga quite angry.

"Oh no!"

"What's now, Ibuki?"

"There is a giant hole in the surface! Geofront exposed!"

"Now they will launch an air attack!"

"They won't!" Shouted Shinji getting out from the lake.

"No, Shinji! Don't get out!" Said Misato hopeless.

"Too late!" Said Ritsuko. "Now they'll know where they are."

"And Asuka?"

"As soon as we put her in her plug she went berserk. Now…Who knows?"

* * *

Inside Evangelion Unit 02…

_This is all wrong. I don't want to be here. What do this people think they are playing with? They think they are gods or something?_

**Asuka…chan…**

_What?_

**Dear… child…**

* * *

At the Army headquarters.

"Unit 02 located at 70 feet under the lake!"

"Proceed with the attack!"

* * *

At Nerv's…

"Be careful! They know!"

"Shit! They are launching deep-sea bombs!"

"Shinji!" shouted Misato.

"I'm too far away! I won't make it in time!" replied him.

Even being the explosion so much deep, Shinji could still feel it in the earth.

"ASUKA!"


	28. Chapter 28

N/A: Holy Sh$%&!!!! I forgot to upload this chapter, how could that happen?!!!!!I'm sorry, but now i'll think it will be fine. I got confused when uploading becouse chapter 27 and 28 end the same way, with someone screaming Asuka's name. Sorry if it was confusing. ^.^U

Chapter 28

After kicking a tank out of the way, Shinji arrived to the lake where the explosion had just made the water fall like rain. Then, a red giant emerged from the lake at an incredible speed.

"That hurt, you bastards! I'll show you I'm the wrong girl to mess with!"

"Asuka…"

"What's up, Shinji? In my absence you've become shyer than before? Why can't I see your image in my screen?"

"Well, that's…

But Misato cut him. "I'm glad you're back, Asuka! Take care of air enemy! Shinji, you take care of the earth enemy!"

"Ok!"

"Roger!"

While Shinji stepped on some tanks, Asuka faced the airships. They through at her everything they had, but it wasn't enough.

"Ha! You can try again, little men! You can't get through all this armour. Also, my mother's A.T. Field will protect me!" She said launching some air-kicks.

"The soldiers were quite desperate. "The cable! Take out the damn cable!"

"The purple one doesn't have one! Cut the other!"

An unfortunate blow destroyed the cable from Unit 02.

_Shit! I've __only got five minutes left…_ "But you know what? That's much more from what I need to finish you off, shitheads!"

That's all she said before kicking the Army's butt (with Shinji's help, of course). Even with the soldiers that had already entered the geofront as backup, two minutes was all they needed to give up.

"And still 3 minutes left! I'm good or what?"

"Yeah, I see you haven't change a bit… but I prefer it like this!" Said Shinji in a joke tone.

"Don't get too cocky, kids! We sense something approaching."

"I thought they destroyed all your sensors and radars." Said Shinji.

"True, but it seems Ritsuko is not of the kind of keeping all the eggs in the same bag."

"Are you referring to those planes?" Said Shinji signalling 9 planes in the sky. Unit 02 smacked Unit 01's head.

"No, Sherlock!"

But as the Un-identified flying objects got closer they could see something strange.

"Those are not planes… They are evangelions!" Exclaimed an amazed Asuka.

* * *

"No way!" said Misato looking at the images provided from the Units 01 and 02.

"I see they have finished the Eva series. 9 Units." Pointed Ritsuko.

"One for each member of the Committee. How convenient!" said the Sub Commander with sarcasm.

"It seems so…" Said Ritsuko.

"Would you mind explaining this?" Inquired Misato.

"Sure thing. SEELE wanted their own tramp card in case something went wrong… for them." Said the Sub Commander.

"So now they got their own evangelions. They haven't been tested yet, but…"

"Shit! How are we gonna fight them? There are kids in there!"

"Don't worry, Misato. Those Units haven't got any kid in them. Don't you agree, Sub Commander?"

"Absoltutely, Dr Akagi. Katsuragi, I can assure you there is no human in there" affirmed Fuyutski. _Who would consider those bastards humans anyway?_

"I'm more concerned about what they are carrying with them…" Ritsuko sounded worried.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Unfortunately."

"Hellooo! I'm here too, you know? What are you talking about?" said Misato annoyed.

"Look carefully at what they carry. Those are technologic copies of the Longinus Lance."

"So that things are able to…"

"…get through the Eva's A.T Field? I'm afraid so. But it's even worse. Any wound made from those weapons, will be done in the real's pilot body."

While Ritsukop was explaining this, The Sub Commander was trying to find a person in the complex.

_Damn him! Where the hell are you Ikari? I knew that implant was a bad idea…_

Unknown to him, the man he was thinking in was in a place little people have access to. He was looking for something. Something important.

"Misato, you don't need me here anymore. I'm going out." Said Kaworu.

"You sure? Aren't you tired?"

"Yes, a bit. But I have a bad feeling." Said him with a worried look.

"Ok, we can handle things here. Take care!"

"You too!"

He went away.

"Shinji, Asuka! It's Sub commander here!"

"Sir!"

Shinji felt weird hearing the Sub Commander instead of Misato. Asuka felt alike. The Sub Commander always reminded her of an old teacher she had.

"Listen carefully, kids. Those evangelions aren't like yours. You won't need to worry about the pilots. There are no humans in there. Also those weapons are extremely dangerous. They can perforate your A.T Field and any injure would be real in your own body. You must be extremely cautious about this, Pilot Shoryu."

"Why me especially?" asked her. But he ignored her.

"Shinji, you must be careful too. If you see them acting weird, like a ceremony or something, retreat immediately!"

"A what?" asked him without taking his eyes from the landing white evas.

"Do you think they want to start it here and now?" Asked Ritsuko.

"I'm afraid so. I would order Unit 01 to retreat right now, but I doubt Unit 02 could handle this alone." Answered Fuyutski.

"I've heard that!" Said Asuka angry.

"We're sending Kaworu as backup!" added Misato.

"Fine!" Said Shinji.

"Mr Aoba!"

"Sir?"

"Don't follow the battle with Katsuragi and Akagi. I need you to find someone for me"

"Of course, Sir!"

* * *

Asuka and Shinji looked at the evas series who where just landing.

"They are ugly as hell, but that's not fair! We don't have wings at all!" complaint Asuka.

"How much time do you have left?" asked Shinji

"About 2 and a half minutes. Let's go!" She said running towards the nearest enemy.

He did the same. But it was not easy. They had to dodge the mortal weapons and as the same time, try to hit them.

"They can regenerate, so you have to broke their back or cut the head off." Said Ritsuko.

"Ok!"

Very quickly, Asuka took her progressive knife and cut the head of the nearest Eva. Shinji fought with another one until he broke his neck. Recovered by the quick attack, the eva series fought back, using the deadly weapons they had. Unfortunately for them two more had fallen before making a good combined attack.

* * *

"Well done! Only five to go." Cheered Misato.

"Don't be so optimistic. They attacked first and the eva series hadn't got any experience. But they learn fast, look!" Said Ritsuko.

* * *

While Asuka was fighting 2 evas at a time, Shinji had problems. Two Evas were holding his arms and a third one was going to impale him, but an A.T Field deflected the lance.

"Hey Shinji, Missed me?"

"Kaworu!"

"Nagisa?! You're flying!!!" asked Asuka amazed.

"I'll tell you later. Be careful!!!" warned Shinji.

Five lances went towards her and she easily dodged four of them. Then the time was over for her and she went immobile. That's why she couldn't dodge the lance that got through the right side of her chest.

"ASUKA!"


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Five lances went towards her and she easily dodged four of them. Then the time was over for her and she went immobile. That's why she couldn't dodge the lance that got through the right side of her chest.

"ASUKA!" Shouted Shinji.

Kaworu cursed while he flew towards Unit 02. Misato ordered to take out the entry-plug and Kaworu took her out of it. She was bleeding from the chest and she was unconscious.

"Kaworu! Stay with her and protect her!"

"What about you?" replied him using his A. as a force attack towards an Eva that was quite close.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me!"

The eva series didn't miss a thing. They were on advantage then and they knew it. They used the old tactic "divide and conquer". Two of them attacking Asuka to keep Kaworu entertained while the other three attacked their real objective. Evangelion Unit 01.

* * *

At Nerv's…

"We found him!" Said Aoba.

"Where is he?" Asked the Sub Commander.

"Restricted area THETA-04, Sir!"

_What are you looking for?_

"Dr. Akagi!"

"Sub Commander?"

"We found him in THETA-04. What's in there?"

Ritsuko went pale.

"No way… I was the only one who knew that…"

"What-is-in-there!"

"What you ordered me to lock after the last angel demise. What was left from her."

"But if he's really looking for THAT… Then…"

"Exactly. There was a 0,0009 of probabilities, as I told both of you."

"He is awoken. But how?"

"She must have called him. Her mind is now in herself, now that there is no more body left to contain it."

"It seems the Lance only restrain her movement."

"Indeed."

"Which options do we have?"

"Just two. We left him do his job and we have 3rd Impact. Or we destroy him, as if we could, and humanity stay stuck in its evolution forever."

"Forever just until we have to destroy her as well, with the result of we all being destroyed." Ended Fuyutski.

"Maybe we won't have to wait much. Those bastards seem to have the upper hand now. You two really can talk." Said Misato angrily.

"Misato, I didn't mean to…" Started Ritsuko.

"Save it. I haven't got the time right now for more of your lies." Replied her. "Just be useful and use your brain, Ok?"

"Sure."

Certainly the situation had gotten worse. While two evas kept Kaworu occupied, the other three had inserted their lances into Unit 01's hands and feet in a quite known position. Using the A. they levitated all together. New data was gathered by MAGGI.

"The eva series have unleashed their A. T. Fields." Announced Ibuki.

"The dimensional values are inverting!" Notified Hyuga.

"I can't believe it… An Anti-A. T. Field!" Said Ritsuko amazed.

* * *

Floating in the air, Eva-Shinji tried to get free but he found that task quite impossible.

"I can't move!"

"Shinji!" Kaworu made an attempt to go to help him.

"No! Don't move! You must protect Asuka!" Shinji prevented him before starting to scream.

"NO!" Shouted Kaworu.

He flew towards him at full speed. The two other eva-series pointed the lances towards him.

"Out of my way!!!"

* * *

"Unbelievable! The blast from the boy's A. T. Field has liquated those two evas!" Said Misato.

"No way! Not Even Zeruel was that strong."

"It seems not only the evas can go into berserk mode." Commented Ritsuko.

* * *

When Kaworu's A. T. Field touched Shinji's A. T. Field and the evas series' Fields, time seemed to stop. Both boys went to the depths of their minds and souls.

_What's that noise? Could it be…Shinji's heart?_

_That's Kaworu's heart or mine? It feels so similar…As if our beats were synchronised_.

* * *

"That's a combined A. T. Field!" Said Aoba

"The anti-A. T. Field is resonating!" noticed Hyuga.

"One against each other, who will win?" whispered Misato worried.

"The energy unleashing is out of scale!"

"That light is too strong!"

Then, the light's intensity increased till it blinded them all. When their eyes adapted again they could only see Unit 01 and the silver haired boy.

"Eva series have… disappeared?" Asked Misato

"Farewell, old bastards!" said Fuyutski with a smile.

* * *

Outside…

"We made it!" Said Kaworu.

"Asuka! How is she?" asked Shinji.

"Bad. She needs treatment right away!"

"You heard that Misato?"

"I had already requested it." replied her.

"Shinji, Kaworu, beware!"

"What's wrong, Ritsuko?"

"I think she talks about that." Kaworu pointed to one of the exits of Nervs, where a figure with the shape and size of a human but shining with pure light was. It started to come towards them.

"Stay back, my friend. I think that thing wants a purple punch in its face." Said Shinji in a tone no one have ever heard him.

"Don't even think about it, kid! Whatever happens, don't touch him! Or we'll be doomed." Advised Ritsuko.

"Then I'll try myself." Suggested Kaworu.

He attacked with his A., but the creature blocked it easily. The counter sent him flying backwards. Shinji went to help him and caught him before falling to the ground.

"Are you ok?"

"I-I think so."

"Stay here, I'll teach him modals!"

"No! You can't touch him!"

"Why do I think you know something I don't?"

"I realized just now. That energy… It's him!" Kaworu seemed really scared.

"Who?"

"Adam!"

"The first Angel? Wasn't he your father or something?"

"Or something. The fact you have to know is that Adam and Lilith must not be together or the 3rd impact will occur. And since Unit 01 was made from Lilith…" Said him in a very serious tone.

"Rei told you that? Ok. How do we fight him?"

"Well, you can't touch him and he's stronger than me. Not good. Besides, he's not interested in us."

Shinji looked at it. Adam was approaching Unit 02. Fortunately a medic unit just has taken Asuka away. They saw how he merged with the Eva, transforming into a giant of light.

"So, that's why he came. He needed the copy from his body to get whole again. Well, that's more like the Adam I know." Said Kaworu.

"Where is he going?"

"Back to Geofront… Oh, no!" Kaworu realized about Adam's intention.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: NGE is not mine, this story is.

Yeah, yeah, I know I said I'll be quicker. But hey! Two chapters in a day! This one is a bit short, though...

* * *

Chapter 30

"Where is he going?"

"Back to Geofront… Oh, no!" Kaworu realized about Adam's intention.

* * *

Ritsuko and Misato had realized as well.

"Evacuate everyone, now!!"

"All the personal who is still here, go directly to the nearest exit!" Informed Ibuki to the entire base.

"You three too with the Sub Commander and Ritsuko." Said Misato.

"Are you insane?"

"There is only one person needed here and it has to be me. I owe one to the first angel."

Ritsuko saw the determination in her friend's face. She wasn't going to change her mind. After some discussing they left her there. Just before going, Ritsuko stay at the door.

"Misato, I…"

"It's ok, I'm not angry at you anymore. Besides, who said you're gonna last more than me? If The 3rd happens, it won't matter where you are."

"Sure, and the codes for the auto destruction of the complex you have in that envelope are for nothing."

"Maybe. Now go!"

"I never realized about this. But you're the only person I could call a friend. My best friend. I just wanted you to know. Good bye."

_You are my best friend too..._

* * *

"I'm going after him!" said Shinji.

"But what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, I'll think of something. Wait me here."

Unit 01 began to go after Adam. Kaworu tried to get up from the floor but he found it hard to do.

* * *

One part of Misato's mind was checking Adam's travel to Central Dogma. Other part was finishing entering some "special" codes. That was before things began to complicate.

"Misato! I'm going to try to stop him! Which level has he reached so far?" Asked Shinji from the communicator.

"What? No! Shinji, you've got to get out of here! I'm going to destroy the base!"

"If you do that Adam will be destroyed, but Lilith will be as well! You're gonna destroy humanity!"

"Don't worry, Terminal Dogma is protected. That's why I have to do it before Adam reaches that place. Get out!"

"You'll be destroyed too! Give me a chance!"

"You won't make it! Get lost!"

"I'm going to try it!"

"Shit!" She cursed while holding his finger over the ENTER button.

"Misato!"

"Now what?! Oh, it's you Kaworu…"

"I'm following Shinji as fast as I can, but I'm a bit wounded from that blast from Adam. I'll get there as soon as I can."

"Sure! The more the better…"

"Excuse me?"

"Forget it." she sighted and took her finger away from the button. "Do your best!"

_I hope I'm not wrong about this…_

"Kaworu, Adam is at level 24 and Shinji is at level 20. You're only at level 15, hurry!"

"I can't go faster!"

* * *

Unit 01 found Adam at the door of Terminal Dogma. He opened it.

"Wait!"

Shinji entered before him, took out his progressive knife and created a barrier with his A. T. Field. However, Adam unleashed his own field, which was stronger, making Unit 01 to go backwards. Shinji realized Adam was pushing him towards the big Red Cross and specially, towards the peak of the Longinus Lance, which was closer to stab him by the second. Lilith stopped her struggling, knowing what was to come. Shinji looked at her mask before looking again at the Lance.

* * *

Kaworu arrived to the place the moment Unit 01 was stabbed by the Lance. It still went backwards and when it touched Lilith, they fused together. Lilith changed her appearance to a giant white woman with black holes in the place the eyes should be. The Red Cross was liquated and the peak of the Lance divided in two, as it was the peak inserted into Lilith. Then, Adam stabbed himself too into the Lance, showing Kaworu the beginning of the worst possible scenario: The 3rd impact, and with it, the demise of living creation.

"No…"


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: NGE is mine! MWAHAHAHA!!!! Ok it's not, but I just wanted to say it once...

Looking backwards I can't believe I reached chapter 30. Maybe the fact they were quite short helped a bit.

This is ending... (so sad)

* * *

Chapter 30

Misato looked to the screens understanding too well what the energy scans revealed. Bolts started to came from the monitors as the energy supply began to collapse. She found weird that there were unexpected lectures. The energy freed from the impact was levitating the hemispherical space of Nerv's installations into the air. Knowing too well her failure, she fell to the floor, hugging herself. She had ordered everyone to get out, but that was not the reason she felt so lonely.

"If only…" But she was interrupted by a hug from behind. A familiar voice froze the beginning of tears forming in her eyes.

"It's a long time since I've seen you this way. Did you run out of beer?"

"You…"

* * *

Kaworu looked at the spherical expanding light of the union between Adam, Lilith and the Longinus lance. His thoughts were on the boy trapped inside them and the dreams they shared. He didn't know what he was going to do, but he would try anyway. 

"After all, I chose having hope when all this started…"

With great determination, he walked towards the light. Inside he saw Adam and Lilith fused to the Lance. They weren't moving so he approached them.

"Father, Mother, you have to stop this!"

But they didn't move, as if his words couldn't reach them. He understood why.

"They aren't going to listen in this hybrid form; I suppose there is only one thing left to do…"

He let his energy loose, free from his body, which disappeared, leaving him as he was at the very beginning. Well, not exactly the same. Adam moved his head towards him.

"Oh! Tabris… so you're here as well."

"Is this one of your angels, Adam?" Asked Lilith.

"Yes but something is different" Observed the light giant.

"Something familiar" she added.

"I did change myself into a Lilim, but it was necessary. Please, you have to listen to me!"

"My angels have acted wrong, that I admit it."

"My lilims too. It's too early"

"But too late as well."

"What do you mean?" Asked Tabris

"Lilith's Gauf's room is empty" Explained Adam.

"I did it with a capacity pre-programmed. I thought Lilims heart and growth would be more advanced at this time. I was wrong." She said sadly.

"The same goes to angels. Neither of them are mature enough. There is hatred in Angels, not love."

"There is greed in Lilims, not knowledge."

"But there is still time to mature and be better. You can't judge all for the acts of some individuals." said Tabris.

"As I've said, there is no time left. Besides, Look at the recently events!"

"There is no reason to go on with this corrupted world."

"YES THERE IS!!!" He shouted. "Look into my head and see it for yourselves! You have nothing to lose by doing so, don't you?"

They looked at each other and nodded. The Tabris noticed as his soul was opened and all the events in his long life were out for them to see. They saw Angels' life, inspiration and kindness. They saw frustration and hatred too. They saw humanity as it was. Senses, emotions, heart, body and mind. All kind of thoughts and sensations, good ones and bad ones. They saw love and hope. Also fear, loneliness and sadness. After seeing all that, Adam and Lilith went out from his being.

"I'll admit I'm curious about the end of these paths. I don't dislike all I've seen." Concluded Lilith.

"But even if this could continue, your Gauf's room is empty! There are no more souls for Lilims to be born."

"Wait a moment Adam, there is a way."

"You know the consequences."

"For my little ones I'm willing to take the risk. And you?"

"I think Angel's deserve a second chance as well. Heh, I guess it doesn't matter if this delays our come for another couple of thousand of years. Well Tabris, You'll come back with me?"

"I think your kid has chosen his own path." Noticed Lilith

"You've done an amazing job, angel of hope. That's why you'll get three presents from us. This is from me." Said Adam. "If you're going to be a Lilim, you should be one entirely."

Blue energy sprouted from him towards Tabris, who felt all of a sudden how heavy a human body can be, falling to the floor. He was wearing his school uniform, but looking at his hands he could tell something was different from the time he changed to a lilim himself.

"This is from me." Said Lilith. "In fact, she had been mixed with me for a long time. In mind and heart. It's time for her to live for real."

Light orange energy sprouted from her forming a little body. Unfortunately, without clothes, so Kaworu took out his shirt to cover the little sleeping body.

"Finally, this is from both of us." Said Adam.

The two entities created a Green light which formed another body, this time, someone he recognize, still in his blue plugsuit.

"Shinji!" Kaworu started to cry of pure joy and looked at them with the word _thanks_ written in his eyes.

"And never forget, that happiness can always be found in the most unexpected place. I know you already know that." Said Lilith.

"Just a last warning. What we're about to do will unleash such energy that this place will be disintegrated, I recommend you to leave as soon as you can." Added Adam.

Both bowed their heads towards him and he imitated them. Then, he dragged the two sleeping bodies as best as he could, but he felt very tired all of a sudden. Those bodies were heavier than he thought. He heard a great noise from the door of terminal dogma and saw a helicopter entering. When it landed, he saw a furious Misato getting out and going towards Adam.

"You! sonovabich! What else do you want from me?! You already took my father before I could tell him some things and now you're gonna destroy everything? Well, before you do it you're gonna listen to what I think about you!!!"

"Hm, Misato…"

"What!!! Oh, Kaworu, you're still alive? OHMYGOD! Shinji is out from Unit 01!"

"Yes, now we have to get out from here!"

"Not so fast! If that bastard wants to destroy humanity…"

"They aren't going to do it, Misato! I'll tell you later, but first we have to get out! This place is going to disappear!"

"I…"

"Misato!"

"…Fine! But this issue is not over. YOU HEAR ME; WHITE GIANT BASTARD?!"

But the white giant bast- I mean angel- didn't reply. They all get into the helicopter and get out from the spherical base into the sky. Some minutes later the base was surrounded by pure blinding light and it simply disappeared without a sound. Then, Shinji awoke.

"Hm? Where am I?"

"Shinji!"

Someone hugged him, leaving him breathless. He moved him away. At first he didn't recognise him, with his new platinum blonde hair and hazel eyes, but the radiant smile was the same.

"Kaworu! It's really you? And…" He looked at himself, free from Unit 01. "…It's really me?"

"Yes! And together, forever!" He kissed him.

"It's good to see you again, kid!"

"Thanks, Misato. But where did you get this vehicle?"

"Well, you see… It's not mine. It's not his, either." She said making a face.

"I'm going to give it back, I promise!" Said the pilot.

"Hi, Mr Rioji!" greeted Kaworu.

"Kaji? But I heard…" Asked Shinji.

"…what you needed to hear." Said Misato "I can't believe you're here yet; especially, after bothering so much to cover your death."

"And I'm really thankful for it. I didn't know you had so many contacts."

"Ritsuko suspected a bit in the end. But SEELE and the Commander didn't."

"She's the genius, after all. Well, after hearing the Army was gonna attack Nerv, I had to do something, but I'll save my story for later. Can you explain what happened there Kaworu? And what about that hair?" Asked Kaji.

When Kaworu ended the story all were speechless. Shinji caressed his hair.

"I think I like you blond, besides you're not so pale anymore."

"But who is this kid?" Asked Misato to the awakening little girl. She appeared no more than ten years old. With brown short hair and eyes. She looked at them with curiosity.

"Hiya! I'm Kaworu Nagisa. What's your name?"

"I'm Yui Ikari. And you?" she answered looking at Shinji.

All of them jumped because of the surprise.

"I'm… Shinji Ikari."

_If her name is Yui, then she is my…_

"I can't remember much, but if you're Ikari too, that means you're my…Big Brother!" she said that last part while hugging him.

"I…" He looked at the other asking for help with his eyes but Misato just smiled.

"She's really your relative after all." Said Kaworu.

"I guess…" he said smiling. "This is an unexpected end of events, don't you think?"

"Who said this was the end?" Said Kaworu hugging him "Our life begins now!"

"Together." Said Misato approaching the pilot and kissing him. Unfortunately that was a surprise for him.

"WOAH! KAJI, BE CAREFUL WITH THE LAAANDIIIIIING!!!!!!" All screamed.

At last they all got to the ground safe.

"Sorry, my bad!"

"You nearly kill us, jerk!" shouted Misato.

"You distracted me!" replied Kaji.

"I want my mommy!" Cried Yui.

Shinji looked at the scene.

"I must not run away…"

"Well, if you do so, don't forget to bring me with you!" Said Kaworu hugging him.

"You bet!"

* * *

**Author's note: Really, this is not the end. I'm still writing the epiloge. Wait a bit more, please!**


	32. Epiloge

Epilogue

A scream filled the entire hospital.

"Kaji…I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!"

The alluded one smirked and looked fake-guilty to the two eighteen year old boys in front of him. The dark haired one giggled from the window while the blond one left the magazine he was reading and shrugged. A teenaged girl laughed without taking her eyes from her game. At least until a red little light appeared on it.

"Aw… low battery…Big brother; can you lend me some money? I need new batteries."

"No, Yui. I lend you some yesterday in exchange for some duties at home that you haven't done yet." denied the dark haired boy.

"Come on Shinji, don't be like that!" said the blonde.

"You're always on his side, Kaworu" replied Shinji. "And your puppy eyes don't work on me, sis."

"Hm!" she complaint

"I'm the only one nervous in here?" asked Kaji amazed for his frivolous speech.

"Well, you're the only one having a baby right now." Pointed Shinji.

"Hellooo? It's Misato who is in there, not him." Said Yui, suddenly angry.

"Whatever…" sighted Shinji.

Kaji smiled. Growing into a teenager has changed Yui more than he expected. In her fourteens, she reminded him to a redhair he knew quite well although physically se was exactly as Rei was, except for the albino part. Shinji and Kaworu have changed as well. Recently nineteen, Shinji was now the taller of the two. And the broadest. After being fed up with Asuka comparing him with the spaghetti he cooked so well he joined a gym. Besides, he was now more open than before and had a stronger will, but was also as kind as ever. Kaji knew perfectly that the blond next to him was the reason of the improvement in his personality. Kaworu has grown as well and even if his charming and good looks had all the girls lusting for him, he only had eyes for Shinji. Seeing them so well together, he and Misato decided to adopt the three of them legally five years ago, just after the…incident. And the five had been living together since then. Life was never craziest, but never happiest as well. Another scream interrupted his thoughts.

"BASTARD!!!! I HATE YOU!!!!!!"

"She said just that two weeks ago…" said Kaji.

"When you broke a filled rubbish bag on the carpet?" asked Shinji

"Nope."

"Oh! That was when you finished her last beer." Pointed Kaworu while humming a melody he played in his last concert. He was quite gifted playing musical instruments.

"Exactly. By the way, Shinji, Shouldn't you be studying? I know you have a test in two days. It's the first test at college, isn't it?"

"Aw, give me a break! It's been a month since I started and I haven't stop studying yet! I can't study anymore! I wonder how Asuka did it when she was 13." He complaint.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you. She called two days ago." Said Yui with a fake, innocent face.

"Who? Asuka?"

"Yep!"

"So…"

"So, What?"

"What did she said?" Asked Shinji with impatience.

Kaworu raised a brow and smirked. He knew Asuka still intimidated Shinji. Even if he didn't admit it. Asuka was not to be afraid of… if you don't know her, of course. Finishing college at 15 she got a job which could really boost her ego as she wanted. Top model. She never lacked attention.

"She knew about the birth, so she's coming to help us." Answered her.

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

There was a mix of screams.

"TOMORROW!!!???"

"WHAT?!"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAID IT BEFORE??!!!"

"KAJI, BASTARD!!!!"

They all started laughing at the situation.

"She said she was going to stay with Horaki. Her family's restaurant has some bedrooms in the 2nd floor." explained Yui.

"Well, I wasn't worried." Lied Shinji.

"Suuure…"

"I guess Hikari will take care of her when she's not working at the restaurant." Said Kaworu taking again the magazine from the table. Then another person arrived. It was a woman. She had dark red hair and glasses. Kaji was very surprised to see her.

"Ritsuko? What is the famous Dr Ritsuko Akagi doing in a public hospital? Weren't you working?"

"I got the day off."

"Like in our wedding day. I guess having a so high position in the company let you have free days whenever you want. By the way, how's Maya?" asked Kaji.

"Very well, thank you." She said blushing. They were together for a year now " My Yui, You've grown!"

"Thanks, Dr.!"

"How are you two?" She asked looking at the pair. "Do you like college, Shinji? Studying hard?"

"Aw, not you too!" complaint him. The rest of them began laughing.

"And what are you investigating now, Ritsuko?" Asked kaji.

She looked at him slowly with a brow arced, sat on a near sofa and lit a cigarette.

"Born a spy always a spy, don't you?" she joked.

"Come on!"

"Ok, Inspector Riojy." She said addressing him by his work name. Both him and Misato worked for the police. "If you're so interested… We're developing a new processor to accelerate the nexus in negative particles within the energy supply for the new Hydrogen batteries in a new model of commercial car." She said all that without breathing. She let them with an "?" marked in the faces. Yui looked at Kaji ironically.

"That's for asking."

"Yes!" said Ritsuko smiling.

"Ritsuko, maybe you shouldn't smoke in here…" advised Shinji.

"True! I'm sorry… I really have to give up smoking."

"You dyed your hair? Now I like it more!" said Yui changing the subject.

"In fact, this is my natural colour. I dyed it blonde before."

"It's weird…" commented Kaworu

"What? My hair colour?"

"No… the fact that there has been a while without screams"

"It's over?!" Exclaimed Kaji getting up. Then a doctor and a nurse got out from the room and met the excited people waiting.

"Congratilations, You've got a very healthy kid. By the way, the mother is asking for you." Informed him.

"Maybe I should come later…" said Kaji (remembering the screams), looking to the exit.

"My hero…" murmured Ritsuko rolling eyes and pushing him towards the door of the room.

They all entered and found Misato on a bed with a tired face. She looked at them smiling and made a signal to Kaji with a finger to get closer. That was the hand whose arm was attached to the I.V. As she seemed tired he didn't feel so scared but when he got at range she suddenly took her other hand, which was hidden under the sheets, and grabbed him by the collar of the shirt. He feared for his life for a second until she got him closer and kissed him passionately. She then pointed to the other side of the room where another nurse was cleaning the baby. Yui was already there looking at it, then she smiled and went back with them.

"You owe me twenty, big bro. It's a girl!" she said with a big grin.

"Crap…"

"A girl, huh?" Said Kaji with the same expression as Yui, but looking at his wife.

"Ok, you win…" Said Misato annoyed.

"Then it's decided, her name will be Megumi!" Said him happily while the nurse put the clean sleeping baby in her mother's arms.

"Isn't it wonderful?" said Kaworu hugging his lover.

Yui decided it was the moment to annoy his brother a bit.

"Shinji and Kaworu under a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" She sang.

Shinji glared at her, but Kaworu grabbed Shinji's hand and carried him outside, running.

* * *

"Not here…not here either…" he murmured looking to the sides while running..

"Where are we going? Are you looking for something?" asked Shinji

"Of course. Didn't you hear her? I'm looking for a tree!" Said him surprised for the question.

Shinji rolled eyes and chuckled. Then Kaworu stopped.

"Thinking about it… We better go home." Said Kaworu with a thoughtful face.

"What for?"

"Well, you seem annoyed by that test, so I think I could distract you there." Said him with a smile and moving the brows.

"Thanks, but don't worry it's not such big a deal…" said Shinji without noticing it.

"Really? It's a pity." He exaggerated a disappointed face. "I really thought about straining my self…to relax you…" He added with a roguish look and a wink. Shinji (finally ¬.¬) understood and, blushing, he smiled. Both took each other hands and walked home. Together. Forever.

END

* * *

Finally!!!! My happy ending. After watching the last film and the creepy end I really need one. Curious, I really have to create it my self to be a happy end… sight…

Anyway, thanks for the comments everyone!


End file.
